Birth of the Ancients
by Z98
Summary: With Kerrigan headed towards Earth, the Terrans and Protoss in the Koprulu Sector have a reprieve. However, they must fight hard to win back what they have lost and prepare to face Kerrigan should she succeed in infesting Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Another major redraft. As things stood, they were developing very horribly. Now, hopefully, things will flow more smoothly. Oh, and trust me. I haven't run out of technological innovations yet.  
  
Birth of the Ancients  
  
Chapter 1: Growing Pains  
  
With Sarah Kerrigan the ruler of the Zerg Swarms, she was now the most powerful force in the Koprulu Sector, if not this branch of the galaxy. The combined military strength of the UED, the Protoss, and the Terran Dominion had failed to stop her. Now it was only a matter of time before she attempted to wipe out the survivors. However, Kerrigan's present course of action surprised all of the major powers.  
  
With the vast knowledge of the Overmind at her disposal, Kerrigan knew that despite the fact that she had crushed the humans of the Koprulu Sector and routed the UED fleet, that did not mean humanity as a whole had been defeated. The United Earth Directorate had been a powerful enemy that at first she herself had been unable to defeat. Also, with their advanced technology, still primitive by Protoss standards but nevertheless dangerous, if she did nothing the Terrans might succeed in actually defeating the Zerg someday.  
  
Despite this, Kerrigan also knew of humanity's weaknesses. Having been one of the most advanced humans once, she had a clear idea of how to defeat all Terrans and incorporated their greatest strengths into her Swarm. Thus the Queen of Blades turned her attention to the source of the Terran problem, Earth. The only obstacle in her path was that she lacked the coordinates for the human homeworld, but that problem would soon be solved. Soon, she would infest the entire UED fleet and turn the mighty battlecruisers against their makers. Soon, the entire galaxy would tremble beneath her blades.  
  
Acting-Fleet Admiral Jonathan Kris, the current supreme commander of the surviving UED fleet, was faced with an extremely difficult task. He had to lead his forces back to Earth without being destroyed, something Kerrigan wasn't about to allow. After Admiral DuGalle's suicide, he was next in line and now the responsibility of keeping his men alive was left to him. Though the mission objective seemed impossible, Kris was determined to see it through. Too many of his men had died at the claws of the Zerg and he would make them pay.  
  
However, while in the Koprulu Sector, he met the rebel commander Samantha Hardy. The two were married and now James has been forced to abandon his wife and return to Earth in an attempt to destroy the Zerg Swarm. Commander Hardy is not alone though. James Raynor and Colonel Jackson Hauler of the former Nova Squadron were at her side to fight with her. Though Raynor had wanted to go with Kris, he stayed behind to watch over his old friend.  
  
With their help, Commander Hardy had set up the new Terran Alliance, a loose organization based on Tarsonis that was attempting to unite the many Terran factions into a force powerful enough to withstand the Swarm. Their numbers are few but the Alliance was gaining allies. It was also involved in biological weapons research and preparations to deploy large scale strategic nuclear weapons against the Zerg. It wouldn't be long before war would consume the Sector again, with a potential shift in the balance of power.  
  
Tarsonis itself was slowly being rebuilt, the five major cities having been cleared of wreckage and filled with people. The population now numbered ten million and the planet was once again rich with human life. In orbit was a fleet of fifty battlecruisers, the principal warships being the Hyperion and the Aleksander, left behind by Admiral Kris to help his wife. Twelve of the battlecruisers were Nova Squadron ships, ten were UED ships Kris had left behind, while the rest were from the Umojan Protectorate. With the fall of Umoja to the Zerg, the survivors had decided to ally themselves with the Terrans that had helped destroy the Overmind in the first place. The major defensive platforms were partially rebuilt and a total of forty Ion Cannons had been placed in orbit with more such installations being built on the surface. These humans were ready to defend their home.  
  
Samantha cradled her daughter in her arms as she looked out the window. The fortress that she and the leaders of the Alliance lived in was one of the most secure places in Terran space. It was also in the massive base that the construction of a new Psi Disruptor was taking place, and it was here that new technologies were being developed by the UED scientists in an attempt to hold off the Zerg. Kerrigan had taken the bulk of the Swarm to Earth but had left five Cerebrates behind. Two of the Cerebrates were not too powerful, but the other three controlled large broods. As long as they lived, humans would have no peace here.  
  
Veronica started crying and Samantha held her daughter closer to her.  
  
"It's okay," she said soothingly. "Everything is okay."  
  
Samantha started humming to try to calm her daughter. It seemed to work as she slowly fell silent and asleep. The mother placed her daughter gently in the crib and sat down to read the reports sent to her. As supreme commander of the Alliance she had many duties, like ensuring people had enough to eat and that Tarsonis remained safe.  
  
The first report was regarding the food situation. Thanks to the engineers from the Protectorate, they had built massive hydroponics facilities in the countryside and now a steady supply of food was flowing in. They no longer had to worry about leaving people to starve as new crops were planted and harvested. Rationing still existed, but in times of war it always did.  
  
The next report was about research regarding Protoss technology. The UED scientists had made some progress and had duplicated the alloy that the Protoss used for their ships. Currently these were being melted right into the hulls of the Aleksander and the Hyperion. The shield technology was another matter entirely. The Protoss did not use magnetic fields to create a forcefield, but instead channeled psionic energies through their generators to create an impenetrable shield. Since Terrans did not have the technology or the ability to do this, not much could be done in this respect.  
  
Too much Protoss technology was based on their psionic powers and this frustrated UED scientists to no end as they tried to study and adapt it for Terran use. The scientists her husband had left behind were brilliant, but even they could do nothing without the right tools.  
  
The third report involved the ship building program the Alliance had started. A shipyard was under construction in Tarsonis' orbit and would be completed in five months so they could then begin building a new line of warships. The starports on the surface supplied enough fighters and two new battlecruisers would be completed soon, but a fully state-of-the-art shipyard would greatly increase construction speed.  
  
The newest warship designs that Samantha had approved were very impressive. Called the Lancelot-class battleships, they were designed to win battles where a single Lancelot was outnumbered a hundred to one. Too many times had the odds been that bad in fighting the Zerg, or worse. It was to be made completely of the NeoSteel and Protoss combination alloy to provide better protection. The weapons were still on the drawing board but antimatter missiles and a combination of phase disruptor and laser technology would certainly be used. The reactor was actually derived from a salvaged Protoss reactor and could supply enough power for two shots from the Yamato cannon. That weapon would still be utilized on the fearsome warship.  
  
Samantha put down the reports and rubbed her eyes. It was getting late and she needed sleep herself. Just as she was about to get ready for bed there was a knock on her door.  
  
"Come in," she said.  
  
The door opened and revealed Jackson. Despite his age and balding head, Jackson was still strong and sharp in both mind and body. It had been he who first joined Raynor and Hardy in the Alliance and also he who invited in various other pirate and private militias. Combined, these forces provided a good deal of muscle and they had dealt well with a Zerg incursion just three months ago.  
  
"Not more reports," she moaned.  
  
"Sorry, but that's the responsibility of being a leader."  
  
"Isn't there such a thing as maternity leave anymore?" Samantha asked.  
  
Jackson chuckled, a rare sign of his humor. "You wish. Anyways, I thought you might be interested in this. Don't worry too much about it. Get some rest tonight and we can talk about it tomorrow. Okay?"  
  
"I'll probably be leaving that for tomorrow anyways."  
  
Jackson put the papers on Sarah's desk and left. She took a quick shower and went right to bed. Sleep came very quickly.  
  
James Raynor had had a light breakfast which was immediately ruined after reading the latest intelligence report Jackson had supplied them. He knew that Mengsk would go to extreme lengths to accomplish whatever goal he had, but this one was new. And this one also had the potential to help humanity survive against the Zerg. Samantha and Jackson were already in the conference room, along with Minister Jorgensen. James took his seat and waited for someone to speak.  
  
"I assume this information is accurate," Jorgensen said after several seconds.  
  
"It's been confirmed by three independent sources," said Jackson, "and I was fully aware of the project when the Confederacy was running it."  
  
"Well I'll be damned," said Samantha. She was holding Veronica in her arms and breastfeeding her, a fact that the other three men did their best to ignore. Right now, the dark-skinned Jorgensen was the most successful. "Mengsk has finally perfected the cloning techniques."  
  
"Could we get hold of this technology?" James asked. "It would definitely help us raise a larger army."  
  
"The technology isn't the problem," Jackson informed them. "It's the equipment. We need to get an intact cloning facility in order to make use of the technology. Otherwise, it would take too long to duplicate."  
  
"There are moral issues regarding this," Jorgensen pointed out.  
  
"There'll be no one left to debate moralities if we fail," Sarah countered. "I say we go for it."  
  
"So you decide we should play God?" Jorgensen challenged. Of all the senior leaders, he was the one that pointed out the things that mad the others uncomfortable. "I am not saying we shouldn't use this, but we should decide here and now how we are going to use it."  
  
James nodded. "Agreed. The Zerg are the monsters and we don't want to create more."  
  
"We are using them to match the Zerg in the one area that they always overwhelmed us in," said Sarah, "numbers. If we had more soldiers, it would allow us to release more people for construction work and also allow us to build more ships and weapons. At the moment we only have forty battlecruisers. At the height of the Confederation's power, they had a fleet of five hundred."  
  
"Could we support such a large force?" James asked.  
  
They looked at Jorgenson. He was the most involved with the domestic affairs.  
  
"We can support a population of fifty million if need be with our current resources," he informed them. "However, that number grows as we have more workers."  
  
"Then it's settled," said Samantha. "We'll have to try to steal the equipment from Mengsk. Where is the lab?"  
  
"That's going to be a problem," said Jackson. "They're all located on Korhal."  
  
James grunted. "Dead end there. There is no way we can capture a fully operational cloning facility and get it off planet without Mengsk killing the team."  
  
"We don't need the entire facility," said Jackson. "Unless you forget, the cloning research was done by the Confederacy and they wouldn't be so stupid to only have one research facility for such an important project, would they?"  
  
The others all looked at Jackson, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"The Confederacy also had a cloning lab on Tarsonis, and it was very well hidden," Jackson revealed. "One of those facilities is located on the main continent. My men found it and we've been studying it."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Sarah demanded, making sure not to be too loud as to disturb her daughter.  
  
"Because we didn't know what it was for," Jackson replied calmly. "It looked like another research base for their Ghost program until we started finding information about cell replication and duplication. That attracted my attention but I still had nothing. After those intelligence reports came in, it pretty much confirmed my suspicions."  
  
"Fine," said James, "but is this lab functional?"  
  
"No. We're missing some key components, but I'm betting Mengsk has them. If we stage a raid, I'm pretty sure we can get what we want."  
  
"How?" Jorgensen asked. "Korhal is incredibly secure and we can't simply land a strike team there and expect to get them out alive."  
  
"Of course," said Jackson. "That's why we're going to steal it from Mengsk without attacking Korhal. My sources have informed me that the Kel-Morian Combine is supplying Mengsk with a large amount of biotech equipment. I'm pretty sure the shipment holds the equipment we need."  
  
"So we're going to hijack it?" said James. "Doesn't sound too hard. What's the catch?"  
  
"The catch is that Mengsk is sending the Norad III to go and pick it up. I'm pretty sure all of you understand what this means."  
  
The looks around the table told him that they did. Norad III was the most powerful battlecruiser the Terran Dominion possessed, rivaling the Aleksander in size and strength. To attempt to seize it was nearly suicidal. Nearly.  
  
"There's something you're not telling us," said Jorgensen.  
  
"I think there might be a way for us to get the Norad III without too much trouble," said Jackson. "Providing the Protoss are willing to pay back the favor they owe you, Captain Raynor."  
  
James thought about it and realized that he had helped out the Protoss several times. But Tassadar and Fenix were dead and Zeratul missing. Would Artanis help him? Maybe Balthazar would.  
  
"I don't really know," said James. "What would we need?"  
  
"An Arbiter to hide three battleships, a few Valkyries, a squadron of Wraiths, and a science vessel."  
  
"Maybe, though I'd have to contact Artanis first. When does the shipment leave for Korhal?"  
  
"In a week," said Jackson. "That should give you enough time to go to Shakuras, try to convince the Protoss to give us a hand, and to get back in time."  
  
"I'll get right on it. Anything I need to know?"  
  
"Try not to reveal why we want the equipment," Jorgensen advised.  
  
James nodded and left the conference room leaving the others to continue talking.  
  
"Another battlecruiser would certainly help," said Samantha. "Especially one as powerful as Norad III."  
  
"A great pity that Norad II was destroyed," said Jackson. "Onto another matter. The new thermonuclear bombs are almost completed. We will need to test one of them but I hope you won't be doing it on Tarsonis or anywhere near here."  
  
"Of course not," said Samantha. "I would like to use it on one of the Zerg's planets. Maybe take out a platform they've infested or something."  
  
"Then I would propose Chau Sara," said Jorgensen. "Though I am reluctant to use such weapons of mass destruction, the Zerg must be burned to hell. They have caused far too great suffering and I do not believe we have any other choice except to eradicate them."  
  
Veronica had enough so Samantha lulled her to sleep. As she did this Jackson activated the holographic display and showed the current intelligence they had on Chau Sara.  
  
"There are currently only three minor platforms and one major orbital platform remaining," he said, pointing them out. "The largest of the platforms is where we believe the Zerg Cerebrate is actually located. We don't know why it isn't on the planet, but this does provide us with an interesting opportunity."  
  
Samantha nodded. "Indeed. Without the Overmind or Kerrigan around, there is no way for the Cerebrates to be reincarnated. Or that's what we believe."  
  
"It'd be mighty hard for them to come back to life if we vaporized them," Jackson added.  
  
"How are we to get the bomb to that platform?" Jorgensen asked. "It would take a large strike force to get close enough to fire it off."  
  
"That's where our other new toy comes in," said Samantha. "The Zerg will basically ignore us if we just park a science vessel and a few fighters far from the planet but still in the system. From there, the science vessel will launch the missile. It will be using a miniature sub-warp engine to get to the platform in maybe thirty minutes. We don't know if the engine will work but if it does we'll have a hell of an advantage."  
  
"We're also pretty sure the nuke will work," said Jackson. "That was actually the easy part. Miniaturizing the sub-warp technology was tricky. The taskforce should stick around to see what happens and after that they pull out fast. The Zerg will not be happy with us once we use the nuke."  
  
"And after this, will we continue to use this on Zerg held worlds?" asked Jorgensen. "Will we continue to dump radiation upon the worlds we are supposed to save?"  
  
Samantha shook her head. "No. This is merely a test of our capabilities. Besides, some of these worlds are so infested that it would be nearly impossible to reclaim them. One world that I would be glad to slag is Char."  
  
Jorgensen had to agree with that. "In that we stand together. But one thing does concern me. Once the Zerg know we have such capabilities, won't they attack?"  
  
"Unlikely," said Jackson. "They know we have the ability to seriously weaken them, and with the Protoss growing stronger and stronger, they cannot afford to waste their troops attacking us."  
  
The image zoomed in and showed more of the platform. From the last scout reports, there were three large Hives centered upon the platform. The Zerg Creep covered most of the platform with a few wrecks lying about.  
  
"The Zerg are extremely resilient against radiation," Samantha noted. "Any attempt by us to utilize a nuclear weapon must depend on the weapon vaporizing them, not dumping radiation on them."  
  
"That might end up making the Zerg stronger," Jackson added. "We have one final matter to attend to. Omega Squadron. The remnants of their forces have withdrawn from the Terran Dominion back to Dylar IV after the disaster on Char."  
  
"How many troops do they have?" Jorgensen asked.  
  
"Like all Terran factions, their forces are also severely depleted, nothing compared to what they had pre-Contact," said Jackson. "However, they do maintain a ground force of possibly 500,000, excluding their naval personnel."  
  
A low whistle came from Samantha. "That's quite impressive. Our combined forces only number about 1 million."  
  
"And they have a fleet of twenty battlecruisers," Jackson added.  
  
That was something else to be impressed with. Humanity was stretched rather thinly throughout the sector, with few major planets under the control of any Terran factions. At the moment, only Tarsonis, Korhal, Dylar IV, and Moria were secure. Dozens of other Terran factions were scattered amongst other systems but none of them could withstand a concentrated attack by the Zerg.  
  
"Twenty battlecruisers would be enough to hold off against any small Zerg incursion," Samantha said. "Do we have anything they need?"  
  
"Food," Jorgensen suddenly answered. "I remember reading an intelligence report that a recent Zerg raid destroyed much of their food production capabilities."  
  
Jackson nodded. "Very true. They're managing to get by, but sooner or later they'll need assistant. And I also know Lt. Commander Reikson well from the old days. A very smart man. He remained loyal to the Confederacy even after Mengsk took power. Though he did join the Terran Dominion, he still disliked Mengsk and after Char, well, that was all the excuse he needed to leave."  
  
"It is an interesting idea," said Samantha. "Who should we send as an emissary?"  
  
"Whoever you think is appropriate," said Jackson. "Politics and diplomacy is not my strong point. Intelligence and covert ops are."  
  
"Is there anything else?" Samantha asked.  
  
"No," Jackson concluded.  
  
"Good, cause I need to change Veronica."  
  
Jorgensen chuckled while Jackson simply smiled. The main reason Samantha brought Veronica to these meetings was to remind the others what they were fighting for, the future generations of humanity. Though Jorgensen had lost his family to the Zerg, James had lost Kerrigan, and Jackson had no family to speak of, Veronica was like a child to all of them.  
  
Despite the fact that the majority of the other warships had undergone major overhauls or were in the process of being redone, the Hyperion was still its rugged self. However, it hadn't completely been unchanged. After Kris had gotten one look at the Hyperion he ordered his engineers to refit the entire bridge with new command-and-control systems. Touch-panels replaced the many buttons and switches that used to occupy this room and everything looked cleaner. James had to admit, he rather liked the new look, even though Kris had gone ahead with the modifications without notifying him.  
  
The bridge crew were all from the old days, the majority of them being from the old Mar Sara garrison that had followed Raynor and Hardy up to now. Instead of their old ragged clothes and uniforms, Kris had also supplied the entire crew with new uniforms with a new marker replacing the UED insignia. There was now a blue shield with some planet at the center and it was a symbol James appreciated. They looked sharper and the professional image helped boost morale a bit.  
  
The Hyperion left orbit and went into warp. James tried to relax in the captain's chair as he stared blankly at the swirling of warp-space. The trip to the new Protoss homeworld would take about two days. From there, providing the Protoss was willing to help, they might warp him back with one of their Arbiters and cut the trip down to a few seconds. But he would have to wait until he got there to see.  
  
James had wanted to go with Kris back to Earth, but had realized that it would be better to remain and watch over Samantha and her daughter. While in the Koprulu Sector, he could also do what he could to prepare a second wave just in case Kris failed to stop Kerrigan at Earth. If that happened, then the rest of the galaxy really was screwed.  
  
He settled down for the long trip ahead of him. Sometimes two days could be an eternity.  
  
The preparations for the construction of the Millennium were complete and Jackson was there to confirm it. After Samantha had approved of the plans, the engineers had begun the preparations right away even though the shipyard itself had not been completed. The main reason was that the Millennium was to be huge. It was supposed to be five times as large as the Aleksander and armed with far more weapons. Because of this the engineers had decided to build both at the same time so the shipyard could accommodate the large warship. It was an interesting idea, but Jackson just hoped they would have enough resources to build both.  
  
He looked over the schematics for the Millennium again. The warship still retained the hammerhead that was a distinguishing feature of Terran battlecruisers but the hammerhead was slightly swept backwards. The wings of the battlecruiser were swept forward and looked more like the wings of a bird. They ended at a point as there was no need for the bars that the old battlecruisers once hand. Once this warship was completed, it would be a beauty and a dangerous one at that.  
  
The disruptor banks that would be part of this ships armaments had been tested and worked just as they were supposed to. Along with the lasers battlecruisers usually carried, the Millennium would nearly be just about invincible. The Protoss technology was quite reliable and would be a large part in the construction of this warship. The reactor was from a wrecked Protoss carrier and thus supplied far more energy than any Terran fusion reactor could. However, just in case, three small fusion reactors surrounded the Protoss reactor to supply extra power when needed.  
  
A few other features of the warship included the factory onboard, also salvaged from the Protoss carrier. The system that manufactured interceptors was now going to be installed on the Millennium. Before, a massive amount of interceptors had been built to act as patrol craft and escort fighters for battlecruisers. They were also used to fend off a recent Zerg attempt to destroy the humans on Tarsonis. The Millennium was in many ways a cross between a Protoss carrier and a battlecruiser, with Protoss weapons added on.  
  
But the greatest breakthrough to be incorporated into the Millennium was the new advanced shield system that had been developed. Using the shield generator salvaged from the Protoss carrier, UED scientists had adapted their magnetic force field into it and created nuclear resonance field surrounding the entire ship. What this meant was that the metals and alloys used in building the warship would be polarized into something akin to a molecule. The forces behind this would be tremendous and would make it nearly invincible. The only problem was that the Alliance needed a great deal of Khaydarin Crystals to create the network needed to generate the shield. This would entail raids to Aiur, a Zerg stronghold at the moment, for these artifacts.  
  
Jackson shook his head. Best to worry about that once the operations were launched.  
  
Along with its own weapons and the interceptors, three squadrons of the new Wraith D-type fighters were also to be stationed onboard. These fighters lacked the belly wing that their older counterparts had, but easily made up for it. Twin laser cannons were under its belly and a phase disruptor was under each wing. They also had heavier armor and still packed the missiles the older models had. This all came at a price though. Speed and maneuverability was slightly reduced, but the armor managed to compensate.  
  
All in all, the Millennium would be a fine addition to the fleet. It would probably take eight months to fully complete it, but in the end it would be worth the resources and effort.  
  
"I'm done. Ensign, take us back to the planet."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Jackson's shuttle peeled away and floated down to the surface.  
  
Artanis waited patiently as the Executor looked out on the balcony. The city of New Antioch was the headquarters of the Templar Fleet, and it was the safest place in Protoss space. Finally the Executor turned and faced Artanis.  
  
"My good friend, Kerrigan has left for the Terran homeworld of Earth."  
  
Artanis nodded. Balthazar was one of the most powerful Templars in the Protoss race, as he was one of the few that harnessed both the powers of the High Templar and that of the Dark Templar. However, this power simply made him wiser and that much more suited to lead the Protoss race.  
  
"She still has left considerable forces behind to keep us in check," said Artanis. "Still, the reconstruction of our fleet goes well."  
  
Balthazar nodded in agreement. The first of the new Tassadar-class battleships were being completed. By the end of the month, six of them would be joining a fleet of over one hundred carriers, frigates, destroyers, and Arbiters. The Protoss Grand Armada was indeed powerful, but a full assault by the Zerg Swarm would still defeat it. Shakuras' defenses had been bolstered greatly and would not be easy to penetrate and any land invasion would meet swift retribution from the Xel'Naga Temple. The full power of the Protoss race would soon be realized, but a great disturbance had erupted. Several weeks ago, after having disappeared since the kidnapping of Raszagal, Zeratul had finally sent a message to his fellow Protoss. Not one of his impending return, but one of warning.  
  
The Praetor of the Dark Templars had failed to retrieve their matriarch, Raszagal. However, because Kerrigan had allowed him to live, Zeratul had found something very disturbing. There would soon be a new race and potential threat awakening, and from what Zeratul said about them, these creatures would be very dangerous. These, Hybrids, were combinations of Protoss and Zerg. It was something the Overmind had attempted to achieve but failed, but apparently this infested Terran Ghost had done it. But what was this Terran really up to?  
  
"Something worries you, Executor."  
  
It wasn't a question and Balthazar knew it.  
  
"You have read the message Zeratul sent us," said Balthazar. "You know of the danger that looms in our future."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I do not know if we can defeat such a race. If they awaken, we could face a greater threat than that of the Zerg."  
  
"And that is why we need to rebuild our great fleets," said Artanis. "We defeated the Zerg twice now, and we can do it again."  
  
Balthazar sighed and walked back into the room. He slumped down into a chair as if exhausted.  
  
"We have not truly defeated the Zerg," he said. "We slowed down their advance long enough to kill the Overmind, with the help of the Terrans at that, only to have a new one appear and being forced to kill it for Kerrigan. Is that any better?"  
  
Artanis shook his head. "Better that we killed all three of them, but we did not have the power to do so."  
  
"We will slay Kerrigan one day."  
  
That statement carried with it a deep conviction that Artanis understood. Balthazar had lost many friends to Kerrigan; Fenix, Tassadar, Raszagal, even Aldaris could be considered a friend. It was bitter, but he kept his fury under control.  
  
A holographic image appeared on Balthazar's desk.  
  
"Executor, we are detecting a Terran battlecruiser approaching Shakuras. It is the Hyperion."  
  
"Allow it to settle into orbit and provide an escort," Balthazar ordered. "I'll speak with Admiral Raynor once I'm ready."  
  
"Yes Executor."  
  
The image disappeared, leaving Artanis and Balthazar alone.  
  
"I wonder what brings Raynor here," said Artanis.  
  
"We shall find out soon."  
  
The planet Shakuras looked beautiful from high orbit, James had to admit. Streaks of energy flowed around the planet and made it look brilliant. He checked the time and right on the second an image of Balthazar appeared.  
  
"Raynor. It has been a while."  
  
"Right back at ya. I hope you're doing okay."  
  
"I am well. What brings you to Shakuras?"  
  
"I'll be frank with you," said James. "We need your help. Mengsk is transporting some advanced technology that we need, but his method of transportation is problematic. He is using the Norad III and we can't sneak up on the warship. We need an Arbiter to hide our ships until we get close enough."  
  
A silence hung in the room as Balthazar appeared to consider James' request. Finally, he answered.  
  
"There is something you're not telling me," he said. "Why is this shipment so important that Mengsk would use his personal flagship and you would require an Arbiter?"  
  
"This technology could turn the tables against the Zerg," said Raynor. "The Zerg have always defeated us because of their superior numbers, but with the technology that Mengsk is transporting, we Terrans might be able to match the Zergs."  
  
"Cloning."  
  
A surprised look appeared on James' face, but he quickly forced it aside.  
  
"How did you know?" he asked.  
  
"I am a psychic," said Balthazar. "My friend, do you know what it means when a race must depend on cloning for its own survival?"  
  
"This isn't a time for an argument of moralities," James snapped, then continued calmly. "We don't have the advantage of superior technology or psionic powers to defend against the Zerg. We must depend on our numbers and ingenuity, and right now that's all we have."  
  
Balthazar nodded gravely, knowing fully well what James meant.  
  
"I will lend you an Arbiter for this mission," said Balthazar, "as a thank you for the many times you have come to aide us, Captain Raynor."  
  
"Thanks Balthazar. You have no idea what this means to us."  
  
"I simply hope you succeed. Mengsk may be trying to trick you."  
  
"Even if he is, we're still getting a battlecruiser," said James. "That's certainly fair exchange."  
  
"Remember that which makes you human, Admiral Raynor. I do not wish for more to lose their honor."  
  
A few hours later an Arbiter broke orbit and flew towards the Hyperion. A dimensional gate appeared right in front of the two ships and they entered and disappeared.  
  
Balthazar watched as his friend went off back to Tarsonis.  
  
"I hope you made the right choice Raynor, for we cannot fix your mistakes."  
  
A dimensional portal appeared and the Hyperion and an Arbiter appeared in orbit of Tarsonis. Several interceptors appeared and fell into escort formation as the two warships headed towards one of the platforms. With its cloaking barrier off there was no risk of anything crashing into the small fleet. Jackson took note of the Arbiter flying along with the Hyperion and smiled. This would make the job of the troops much easier.  
  
"Hail the Hyperion," he ordered.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Raynor appeared on the screen.  
  
"Well, apparently your friends decided to help us after all," said Jackson.  
  
"They know what we're up to," Raynor stated.  
  
"Did you tell them?" Jackson asked.  
  
"No. Balthazar is a psychic and apparently he sensed it."  
  
"There's no way around that. But at least they're willing to help us."  
  
"Yeah. So, five more days before we go?"  
  
"Four. We want to be there a day before to set up a trap."  
  
"Fine by me. Who's going?"  
  
"I'll be commanding the mission and I'm taking the Resolute with me. We're also preparing to send an emissary to Dylar IV to see if they're willing to join forces with us."  
  
"Who's going on that one?" James asked.  
  
"We're thinking of sending you," Jackson replied. "I know, your men need rest but we don't have that many people that are so widely respected. Besides, Sarah's too busy to do anything like this."  
  
"Fine. Just give me a day to resupply."  
  
Jackson signed off and looked upon the bridge of his flagship, the Resolute. This battlecruiser was different from many others in that it was equipped with powerful sensors and a defensive matrix. Not as stable as a Protoss shield, it was still effective. Instead of the normal laser batteries, the Resolute had lots and lots of missiles. Overall, it was a fair tradeoff. The Yamato cannon was still on the warship, so it was a very powerful weapon still.  
  
The other two battlecruisers that would be accompanying him would be the Infinity and the Guardian. Both were former Nova Squadron ships, and good ones at that. However, the Valkyries were all former UED vessels considering they were all brought over by the UED. The taskforce was powerful and would have to do for this mission. They couldn't afford to strip Tarsonis of its defenses. Mengsk still had it in for Sarah and Raynor and would love to kill them. The fact that the UED captain that had defeated Mengsk and taken his Dominion away from him was now Sarah's husband didn't help.  
  
The UED fleet comprised of over two hundred battlecruisers and their escorts, though when they first came the armada had over four hundred. After suffering fifty percent of their total strength, even after seizing control of the bulk of the Dominion's fleet, the UED still had some fight left in it. Besides the many battlecruisers, there were also well over two hundred destroyers and possibly four hundred frigates. While the Swarm still outnumbered them a hundred to one, it would be a bloody fight to the finish.  
  
The commodore, like much of the command staff, was not in cryo-hibernation. He walked up and down the bridge, knowing the Zerg were out there. Out of all the commanders, it was he that would probably die first. His flagship was the battlecruiser Regal and was stationed near the back of the fleet so he could command the first three defensive lines. The Valkyrie frigates stationed at the end were only a fraction of the total force he could project, but he kept the others in reserve just in case. Suddenly alarms started blaring.  
  
"Report," he ordered.  
  
"We have incoming," the lieutenant replied. "I'm detecting warp-ins. It looks like Zerg, sir."  
  
The commodore nodded as he pressed the comm. unit. "All hands, report to battle stations. The Zerg have found us. Repeat, report to battle stations."  
  
Across the several dozen destroyers and frigates their crews raced to follow the orders. Batteries were turned on the predicted incomings as the Valkyrie frigates spun around and got ready to unload their first salvoes. Massive wormholes opened up and the Zerg poured out. A legion of Scourges flew at the fleet but their numbers were cut down immediately by the Valkyries. Several made it through the bath of fire only to find Wraith fighters waiting. Lasers lashed out and punched holes in the surviving Zerg, destroying them before they could do any damage. The first group of Valkyries quickly fell back to reload as another wing came forward. The Zerg sent in more of the Scourges, charging them in much faster and more spread out. Again the Valkyries laid down cover fire as Wraiths picked off those that were missed.  
  
This time several squadrons of Scourges got through and started chasing the Valkyries. Too big to maneuver like the Wraith fighters, the frigates could only try to outrun their pursuers and hope for rescue. Three impacted the first Valkyrie and it exploded, sending fragments of the former UED warship splattering all over space. More started pouring through the hole in the UED formation only to be cut off as the destroyers opened fire. However, the damage was done as the Scourges quickly crashed into other Valkyries, decimating the formation. Wraiths flew insane stunts as they tried to outmaneuver the Scourges and some worked. They were able to cut through this second wave but the third one struck without warning.  
  
"Commodore! We're detecting Mutalisks!"  
  
The man frowned. His lieutenant's tone was far too panicked, unless it was something truly grave.  
  
"How many?"  
  
"I'm detecting...five hundred."  
  
The commodore looked at the screen and saw what looked like a tidal wave approaching his formation. Using conventional weapons, even the massive salvoes of his surviving Valkyries, he could never hope to stop such a force. Finally, he nodded.  
  
"Very well. Order all frigates and fighters to pull back. The destroyers are to supply cover fire until they are out of the blast radius."  
  
The officers all knew what he meant and the orders were quickly issued. Considering how quickly his units all retreated, it was clear they had a good idea too. Once they were all clear, he gave the order.  
  
"Fire."  
  
Each destroyer was armed with a total of five nuclear warheads, approximately 200 kilotons each. Now the fifty warships fired a total of 100 such weapons across a broad field, a tactic that would envelope the entire enemy formation in a baptism of fire. As the warships raced away, the warheads detonated and incinerated the entire fleet of Mutalisks. They were slowly burned away and the radiation quickly killed the few survivors, too injured for their bodies to protect them from the intense storm that swirled around them.  
  
The commodore looked at his handiwork and sighed. It was only the first of many waves and the Zerg Broods had billions of warriors to call upon. This was nothing compared to what they were capable of. Still, he had bought the fleet some time. As the warships raced on for Earth, all they could do was wait and hope.  
  
Like her primary Cerebrate Araq, Kerrigan had been watching the battle. Though the destruction her brood had inflicted upon the UED was disappointing, she was still satisfied with the result.  
  
"I suppose you were correct in your assumption," Kerrigan allowed.  
  
Like all Cerebrates, Araq knew to tread carefully with Kerrigan. "It was mere luck, my queen. However, now we have some of the pieces we require."  
  
Unlike the other Cerebrates, Araq had an advantage in understanding the brutal Queen of Blades. Perhaps it was because he had watched over her since her being added to the Swarm, or perhaps it was something else entirely. Still, he knew when to be cautious.  
  
"Retrieve the wreckage and being your examination. When we start taking their ships, I want it done right."  
  
"It shall be as you command."  
  
Acting-Admiral Jonathan Kris had opted not to go into cryo-sleep for the time being. He still had a lot of work to do. The Zerg forces had found the main fleet, but that was not where he was. He was currently taking the Viscount, his personnel flagship while under the command of Fleet Admiral DuGalle, and five other battlecruisers on a mad dash for Earth. All six ships had been modified with enhanced warp drives that his wife had convinced the Protoss to give them and he was grateful for this last gift. No, he was grateful to have just known her. Even now they were pushing the engines to their limits, trying to get to Earth before Kerrigan. If they were lucky, they would have a decade before the Queen of Blades got there and in a decade's time they would have a massive war machine ready to face the Zerg Swarm.  
  
"Admiral, the fleet reports that they have defeated the first wave, but they lost the first defensive line."  
  
"Very well. Tell them to do the best they can. We don't have any way of helping them now."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
This was the worst thing a commanding officer to go through, being unable to help his soldiers. However, he needed to get back to Earth. Maybe, if the UED could defeat the Zerg Swarm in the Sol System, he could return and see his wife and daughter. Maybe even his grandchildren. Even if Samantha had remarried, it still wouldn't bother him too much. As long as they were safe, he'd be happy.  
  
It must have been pretty unsettling to have five battlecruisers appearing in orbit of their planet, Raynor thought. The Omega Squadron fleet was scrambling defenses and currently six battlecruisers were approaching. They quickly hailed him.  
  
"This is Lt. Commander Gregory Reikson. Identify yourself immediately."  
  
Raynor felt weird speaking to a man that was truly of military rank while he technically was a civilian. Then again, he'd seen a great deal of action himself, more than he had ever wanted.  
  
"This is Admiral James Raynor of the Hyperion. We are not here to attack, Commander. We're here to talk."  
  
"You certainly brought a large fleet to simply talk."  
  
"I'm sorry if we surprised you," said James. "However, I come with an offer from Admiral Sarah Hardy and the Alliance."  
  
There was a pause as Reikson considered it.  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"The Zerg Swarm is headed towards Earth and has given us a rare opportunity to rearm and become strong again. Shouldn't we take this chance?"  
  
"I see where you're getting at," said Gregory. "You want us to join forces with you."  
  
"You're short on food and resources," said James. "We have those resources. Wouldn't it be beneficial for the two of us to join?"  
  
"Perhaps," Gregory replied. "I am willing to discuss this with you, providing you are willing to meet."  
  
"Where?" James asked.  
  
"I trust you, Admiral Raynor, to be an honorable man. Therefore, I will come aboard the Hyperion with only three guards if you give me your word we will not be harmed."  
  
"You have it."  
  
It didn't take long for a shuttle to appear from one of the battlecruisers. However, instead of the center warship, it came from the one on the far left. Reikson was careful about his actions and obviously an unpredictable tactician. That was both good and bad. When he came on board he just had three Marines with him and they weren't even heavily geared. At the meeting room Raynor allowed one of the Marines to stay with Reikson while he had one of his own officers standing by the door.  
  
"Now is the time to talk," Raynor began.  
  
"First, a question. Since I have never met you personally, this is the first chance I have had to ask you this. Is it true that you fought with the Protoss against the Zerg Overmind on Aiur?"  
  
"Yes," Raynor answered sadly. "We lost many good men and women in that fight."  
  
"Ah. Now onto more important matters. You wish for Omega Squadron to join your, Terran Alliance, I believe it is called. Besides food supplies, what else can you provide us with?" Reikson asked.  
  
"I've heard that your orbital platforms took quite a beating," Raynor replied. "We can help you repair them and install our new Ion Cannons on them. A total of twenty should provide sufficient protection for the planet."  
  
James grinned as Reikson just stared at him.  
  
"And you actually have the resources to do such a thing," said Reikson.  
  
James nodded. "It's not common knowledge, but we do have a good deal of reserves and our forces are also mining a great deal these days. As you know, the Dominion isn't the only one capable of sending out exploration probes."  
  
Reikson nodded reluctantly. "I'll accept, Admiral, under these conditions. For the time being I remain in command of all Omega Squadron assets. If you want to use my troops, you go through me or one of my officers. Also, you help us reestablish our food production capabilities."  
  
"What assurances do we have that you won't abandon us once we've done all this for you?"  
  
The Lt. Commander snorted. "Admiral, I am not stupid. I know my chances of survival if I go it alone and Mengsk is the only other major power in this sector besides you guys."  
  
"Mengsk is losing power and he'll soon lose even more," said James. "He only thinks of his own power and he doesn't consider the survival of humanity."  
  
"That's a known fact. And if your battle record is anything like what I've heard, then we'll get along just fine Admiral."  
  
"Very well then, Commander Reikson."  
  
The two men stood and shook hands.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
No, I did not get the cloning idea from Episode 2. I had it running for a while but never bothered to use it. As for the hybrid thing, of course it was from the hidden mission in Starcraft. For those of you that don't know about it, stop using the damned cheats. Actually beat the missions without them and go back if you want to have a little bit of fun.  
  
I decided to drop the solidified light idea for now. Might revisit it later.  
  
Z98 


	2. Chapter 2

As many of you have noticed, I changed the first names of Hardy and Kris. I just didn't like how they matched Raynor and Kerrigan's.  
  
Chapter 2: Initiation  
  
There were some advantages to being bald, but those were few and far in between. After being here for an entire day Jackson was bored out of his mind. However, the operation was about to start so he turned his attention back to the screen and watched as the Norad III headed towards them. Apparently it had detected the Arbiter as it was heading towards it, hoping for an easy kill. Soon it had been completely surrounded by the fleet, though the Arbiter was in some danger.  
  
"Protoss commander, surrender immediately or be destroyed," the captain of the Norad III ordered.  
  
"You may deactivate the cloaking field now," Jackson said to the Protoss commander.  
  
Suddenly the three battlecruisers, Valkyries, and Wraiths materialized around the Norad III, all of their weapons trained on the battlecruiser.  
  
Jackson had to admit, the captain of the Norad III certainly handled himself well. The Norad III didn't attempt to run away or charge up its Yamato Cannon. Instead it simply hung there in space, as if waiting for him to make the move.  
  
"Hail them," Jackson ordered.  
  
The image of Tom Kazansky appeared. Jackson knew of the man. He had formally been one of the Dominion's best Wraith fighter pilots and had apparently been promoted.  
  
"Colonel Hauler, I presume," he said.  
  
"Captain Kazansky. Surrender immediately and prepare to be boarded. If you cooperate, you will live."  
  
"Why should I surrender?" Kazansky replied. "I will not give up just because I'm outnumbered."  
  
"Very well."  
  
Jackson nodded at his comm. officer and the transmission was terminated. Norad III opened fire on the closest battlecruiser, the Infinity, but did little damage.  
  
"Columbus, fire."  
  
The science vessel, still cloaked by the Arbiter, fired off several powerful EMP shells that fried Norad III's power systems and stopped the vessel cold in space. Dropships from the three battlecruisers unloaded and they headed towards the battlecruiser. The first dropships were equipped with plasma cutters and they managed to force their way through the hanger and airlocks. Marines disembarked and started storming the ship. One of the first people off was a Ghost agent, codenamed Nova.  
  
Jackson trusted Nova to get the job down quickly and efficiently. Out of all the agents, she was the one he trusted most. He considered her valuable but knew not to get too attached. Besides, a great commander had to learn when to spend the lives of the soldiers he loved.  
  
Nova wasn't about to break Jackson's trust in her as she led the marines down the corridors and attacked unsuspecting enemy soldiers. Many of the navy officers on board only carried light arms, not powerful enough to get through the armor the marines wore. They quickly fought their way and located an access terminal.  
  
Nova hacked the systems and quickly located the cargo.  
  
"They're in storage bay six," she said. "We can go down that way. Units 4 and 8, go that way to the bridge and take control. 3 and 9, go down to engineering. The ship has internal sensors and some automatic security features. Be careful."  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
Despite the disrupted power supply, a warship like the Norad III would have backups so there was absolutely no guarantee that their progress would go unhindered. That and they also had to force open the doors they came across.  
  
Several of the marines ran off while the rest followed Nova down a maintaince hatch. She detected some enemy units down under and signaled the troops behind her to stop. She activated her cloak and climbed down slowly. The entrance to the level was open with half a dozen Marines standing there, just waiting for someone to pop out. Nova threw a fragment grenade and quickly jumped back up, not wanting to get herself killed. There was a loud explosion and screams from the room, telling her the grenade had done its job. She dropped down and walked into the room, still cloaked. After making sure it was safe she deactivated her cloak and called for the troops.  
  
"Room's clear. Come on down."  
  
The soldiers climbed down and walked into the room. When all assembled, there was a total of sixteen soldiers. They followed Nova out of the room and ran into several automatic cannons. Bullets pelted their armor and penetrated. Two of the lead Marines were dropped by the gunfire but the others responded quickly, one firing off a grenade and silencing the first gun. A quick shot from her rifle and Nova ended the threat from the second. The others simply went into full-automatic and blasted the remaining cannons apart. From there they found an armored door blocking their way into the storage room.  
  
Nova attempted to hack the system but found it too well protected.  
  
"No good," she said. "I can't get into the system."  
  
"Should we blow it?" one of the corporals asked.  
  
"No. That'd risk damaging the equipment inside. Team 4, what's your progress?"  
  
Several decks above teams 4 and 8 were just about to storm the bridge.  
  
"Commander Nova, we're preparing to take the bridge."  
  
"Once you have control of the bridge see what you can do about restoring power and getting the door for storage bay six open."  
  
"Acknowledged."  
  
The corporal nodded to one of the privates. The charges on the door blew and cracked it open. Gunfire erupted from inside but the Marines had already ducked aside. A few returned fire, striking one of the bridge officers. He went down and the Marines ran onto the bridge and opened fire on other guards. Several of the men on the bridge returned fire while others ducked away. From the captain's chair Kazansky unloaded an entire rifle clip, taking down two Marines that had gotten careless. Finally the corporal got a clear shot and put a bullet in the ace's head. The rest that resisted were quickly killed while the others were taken prisoner.  
  
"Private, get the navy techs in here. Commander Nova needs those doors opened."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The naval officers quickly disembarked from the dropships and were escorted to the bridge. They walked in and started working on the controls of the Norad III.  
  
"Engineering, how is it going?" the corporal asked.  
  
"We have control of engineering," said the team leader down there. "Resistance has ended."  
  
The corporal walked over to the ops console and looked at the officer.  
  
"Are internal sensors detecting any more enemy troops?" "All of them have surrendered corporal," the officer replied. "I've just about got the doors. There."  
  
The doors slid open all of a sudden, making Nova and the other soldiers jump back. When they saw what was inside, all of them instinctively raised their weapons.  
  
"Hold your fire!" Nova screamed.  
  
The soldiers did and proceeded carefully into the room.  
  
"What"  
  
"the"  
  
"hell!"  
  
The reactions of the soldiers was perfectly understandable as they were witness to something truly horrible. Besides the cloning tanks and other biotech equipment, there was a large tube in the middle of the room that held an infested human. The thing was asleep but it still looked deadly and dangerous. However, what was worst was that the face was recognizable. This was no ordinary infested Terran. This man was formally Vice-Admiral Alexei Stukov.  
  
"Colonel Hauler, we may have a problem," Nova reported.  
  
"What is it?" Jackson asked.  
  
"We have an infested Terran here. I think it's Admiral Stukov."  
  
At first Jackson was too surprised to reply.  
  
"That's impossible! Stukov was killed by Duran on Braxis."  
  
"I don't know sir, but this infested Terran doesn't look like any others. He is still mostly human and his features are clear. I do believe he is Stukov."  
  
Jackson cursed. "All right, post a guard and find one of the surviving officers. I want to know what the hell that thing is."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Nova signed off. "Team 6, stay here and keep guard. If that thing gets loose, kill it."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Corporal, is the ship secure?"  
  
"All areas report clear," the corporal said over the radio.  
  
"I'm coming up. I want to talk to one of the senior officers."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Nova ran up to one of the lifts and got on. More soldiers had gotten on board and she ran into several patrols of Nova Squadron troops. They all recognized her so there were no problems. When she appeared on the bridge, she found the corporal waiting for her. A man she assumed to be the most senior officer still living was standing nervously.  
  
"Conference room now," she said.  
  
Two Marines escorted the man into the conference room and Nova followed them. Once the doors were closed Nova began her interrogation.  
  
"All right, what the hell is in storage bay six?" she demanded.  
  
"I-I..."  
  
Nova leaned against the table, a look of ice in her eyes.  
  
"Tell me now. You know something, and I intend to find out what it is."  
  
"Alpha Squadron found him," the man managed to stutter out. "Th-they found him on Tarsonis. They lost an entire division trying to take him alive. I don't know anything else!"  
  
"Where did they find him?" Nova asked.  
  
"I-"  
  
The cold look from Nova quickly silenced him.  
  
"I don't take being lied to very well," she said simply.  
  
"On the main continent, at an abandoned Confederate base! I swear! They sedated him and we're transporting him back to Korhal. He's violent and powerful. I don't know why Emperor Mengsk wants him but it should be destroyed!"  
  
"How did he get infested?"  
  
"I don't know!" the man cried. "He was protected by a large group of Zergs. That thing controlled them. Our initial analysis showed that he was a psychic, but we don't know anything for sure!"  
  
"Very well. Private, take him to the holding cells."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
The two soldiers dragged the man out of the room. Nova sat down and contemplated what she had just learned. This was not a happy development and the last thing they needed was another Samir Duran or Sarah Kerrigan.  
  
"Colonel, it has been confirmed. Stukov has been infested. However, there is another development. He was found on Tarsonis, on the main continent. There might be Zerg there that we don't know of."  
  
"A risk. We'll take him back to Tarsonis for study. I'll also send a warning to Admiral Hardy. Did you find out anything else?"  
  
"He may be a psychic."  
  
"Hmm. Very well. Good work, Agent Nova."  
  
Balthazar emerged from his chamber and took his seat at the council table. The new Council consisted of the leaders of both Templars and Dark Templars and for obvious reasons did not use the name Conclave. There was a slight tension in the room but that abated once Balthazar was present.  
  
The conference room was sparsely decorated but still had a sense of artistic taste that accompanied Protoss structures. The table was a long oval and the chairs each had a high back. A dark yellow color painted the walls and symbols had been carved in as well. The gathered Templars and Dark Templars all wore robes though each of them carried a handheld particle weapon as well. They were learning to trust each other, but there was still some ways to go.  
  
"There have been some new developments that have worried me," Balthazar said as he sat down. "According to reports our Terran allies have supplied us with, we now know of the location of Samir Duran."  
  
Murmurs greeted this announcement. Duran was an enigma that many Protoss warriors saw as a threat. After the report Zeratul had sent to Shakuras regarding the experiments this infested Terran had been conducting, his termination was considered a major priority.  
  
"Where is he exactly?" one of the Dark Templars asked.  
  
"On Khyrador."  
  
Khyrador, now known as Braxis to the Terrans, was the site of the Uraj Crystal that now was secured within the Xel'Naga temple.  
  
"What would draw him there?" asked Artanis.  
  
"The Terran Dominion and the UED both abandoned the planet," said Balthazar. "It can only be assumed that no one else has occupied it so it was an ideal place to set up a new base of operations. The Terran scouts were fortunate to have escaped with this information."  
  
Balthazar touched a stone on his hand and holographic images appeared. The planet Braxis was a cold world, covered in snow and ice. And yet somehow the Terrans had once made that world their home, a sign of their great tenacity and their ability to overcome the elemental forces.  
  
"That looks like a Terran battlecruiser," one of the Templars said. "What kind of force has Duran managed to build?"  
  
"We believe that is Duran's only capital warship," said another Templar. "It is his ground forces that may prove a greater problem."  
  
The image zoomed in onto the surface. A large Zerg base appeared with three Hives and possibly thousands of Zerg warriors.  
  
"That is only one of many bases," said Balthazar, "but the one of most interest is this one."  
  
This time the images shifted to a Terran base. In the center of the base however, stood a lone Protoss Nexus.  
  
"How is this possible!" a Templar demanded.  
  
"Perhaps it was left behind when we escaped the blockade of the UED," a Dark Templar suggested.  
  
Artanis shook his head. "No. We warped out all of our equipment. Duran must have attacked one of our other bases and moved the Nexus to Khyrador."  
  
"But for what purpose?" one Dark Templar wondered aloud.  
  
"We shall find out once we attack," said Balthazar. "The Zerg forces on this world must also be eradicated. Once the Tassador-class battleships are completed, we should launch an assault upon Braxis and investigate. However, there is no reason to engage the Zerg on the surface. Our ships can launch an orbital bombardment to slag the Zerg bases. The Terran encampment we will need mostly intact."  
  
The gathered warriors all nodded.  
  
"Perhaps it is time we test our new Vindicators," Artanis suggested. "Their weapons showed great promise in the tests."  
  
"And now they will face their final test on the battlefield," Balthazar agreed.  
  
Again there were nods around the table. Thus the Protoss fleet prepared for battle again. After being defeated and disgraced so many times, they were eager to redeem their honor and the prestige of their race.  
  
Deep within the fortified research bases, the infested Stukov was held within a cryogenic chamber. Samantha and James looked on at the creature while Jackson filled them in on what they knew.  
  
"So far the only thing we know for sure is that this is Stukov, or what's left of him. His DNA matches the archive records even with the Zerg DNA in his genome. The mutations are actually quite minimal and we know why he's been so violent. Apparently something is blocking the nerve impulses from the small parts of his brain that have been infested, causing a kind of chemical imbalance. He is struggling to remain mentally stable though."  
  
"Are we able to talk with him?" Sarah asked.  
  
"He can communicate, though we're going to attempt surgery to try to remove some of the Zerg tissue. It's going to be tricky. We need to keep him heavily sedated and even with the medical technology the UED provided us there is only a 48% chance of success."  
  
"Not good," James noted. "What about locating the base that Dominion officer was talking about?"  
  
"We've found it and I'm sending in a few teams of my Ghosts to check it out. Nova will be leading them down into those installations. The Marines will support them. We're also prepared to blow the place if we have to."  
  
"To think that those Zerg have eluded us so long," said Sarah. "It's not a pretty thought."  
  
"Is there anything else?" James asked.  
  
"No. However, the equipment we found on Norad III is just what we needed and we're adding the components onto our existing facility. We expect to have the cloning center running in two months," Jackson reported.  
  
"How long would it take to create a clone?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Once the facility is online we'll be able to create two hundred clones at the same time and it'll take about a month for them to fully mature," Jackson answered. "The flash-learning system is ready and we're working out the bugs in the learning programs. Once they emerge, they'll be fully matured soldiers. What should the first group be?"  
  
"Marines," said James. "We'll need more troops."  
  
"Very well."  
  
"Admiral Raynor, a Protoss carrier and three destroyers have entered orbit. They are requesting an audience with you."  
  
"Tell them to come on down. I'll meet them at the headquarters."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Already asking for us to pay them back," Samantha said dryly.  
  
"It wouldn't have been as successful without their help," Jackson pointed out.  
  
James nodded. "I'll deal with it. Besides, I do know our limitations."  
  
A Protoss shuttle and two Scouts were already at the landing pad when Raynor returned to headquarters. He walked into the meeting room to find Artanis waiting for him.  
  
"Admiral Raynor. It is a pleasure to see you again."  
  
"Hello Artanis. What can I do for you?"  
  
The two sat and started talking.  
  
"Executor Balthazar sent me with a message. We are preparing for an assault on a Zerg held world and we were wondering if your forces might be willing to launch a joint operation."  
  
"What's your target?" said James.  
  
"Braxis From the intelligence your forces were able to supply us with, we think we've found Duran."  
  
James thought it over and nodded. "I assume you want us to help launch an attack?"  
  
Artanis shook his head. "No. We wish to settle this ourselves and we do have the forces to do so. What we would like you to do is launch a diversionary attack on a world of your choice. We do not know if Duran has allied himself with the remaining Cerebrates and if there are two attacks, we feel that the Cerebrates will defend their own interests first."  
  
Thinking it over, Raynor realized that this would be entirely possible.  
  
"I think we can do this," he said. "We were preparing to test a new weapon against the Zerg anyways. I will have to speak with the others, but they will probably agree."  
  
"Of course. Confer with your friends before making a final decision. I shall await your reply on my flagship."  
  
As Artanis started walking away, James spoke again.  
  
"I heard that you guys are building new Tassadar-class battleships," he said.  
  
Artanis stopped. "Yes. They are the most powerful warships we have ever constructed."  
  
"I hope they live up to their namesake."  
  
"As do I, Admiral Raynor."  
  
The team of Ghosts led by Nova entered the facility and worked their way down. There was no telling what might be underground so they proceeded carefully, weapons at the ready. They came upon a chamber and suddenly found a Hydralisk, as if it was waiting for something.  
  
Nova took aim and opened fire with her C-20A rifle. The rounds struck the beast several times. It turned and roared, firing off several spikes. The team took over and two other Ghosts returned fire, their shots smashing through the thing's armor and blew apart its brain.  
  
"Room clear," another Ghost said.  
  
Nova walked in and looked around. The room was actually pretty organized. Apparently the Zerg here had not disturbed anything. They continued down another hallway and found a large chamber filled with dozens of Zerglings. The doors were locked so they bypassed them for now. However, the door was tagged for the Marines to station a guard once they arrived behind the Ghost team.  
  
The Ghosts scouted the entire facility and encountered a few other Hydralisks, but otherwise the place was pretty quiet. There were a few other chambers filled with Zerglings but guards were placed around those and charges were set to blow up those chambers if the doors opened.  
  
"All units, report," Nova ordered over the radio.  
  
"Level one clear," a voice replied.  
  
"Level two clear."  
  
"Level three clear."  
  
"All right," she said. "Move in firebats and be prepared to take out those Zerglings."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Nova made her way to a chamber that squad 4 had found. It looked like another biotech lab.  
  
"What files do we have?" she asked.  
  
"Checking. Augmentation of Humans Using Zerg DNA, Advanced Cybernetics Utilizing Protoss Technology, Gene-Splicing of Human/Protoss/Zerg, hell, this looks like a genetic experimentation lab!"  
  
"Pull the files and send them back to HQ. Colonel Hauler will want to see these."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Nova looked around the room and saw several tanks that had been shattered. What had been held within those things?  
  
"Commander, we're getting some funny readings down here."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Don't know. Oh shit! Open fire! Open-"  
  
The Marine was cut off and the signal turned into static.  
  
"Corporal, what is going on down there? Corporal! Damn. Lieutenant, get your troops together. We're getting the hell out of here."  
  
"Ma'am, someone's unlocking the cell doors!"  
  
"Blow the charges."  
  
The room shook slightly from the explosions that took place all over the installation as charges went off in an attempt to kill the Zerglings.  
  
"Lieutenant, status."  
  
"All of the Zerglings have been destroyed. Wait, we're detecting units in level three. Shit they're moving fast."  
  
"Are the security cameras working?" Nova asked.  
  
"I'm trying to bring them up. Got 'em."  
  
One of the screens lit up and showed a dozen huge Hydralisks race through the corridors towards the stairs.  
  
"Dear god. Seal off level three!"  
  
Marines scrambled up the stairs and all of them managed to squeeze through just as the doors shut behind them. Banging could be heard as the Hydralisks tried to smash their way through. Pins were then heard as they fired their needle spines, but the blast doors were too thick. Finally the sound stopped.  
  
"What's going on down there?" Nova asked.  
  
"Checking," the lieutenant replied. "Fuck, they destroyed the security cameras! What were those things?"  
  
"Looked like Hunter Killers," said Nova. "Bigger, tougher, and meaner than the average Hydralisk. But even they shouldn't be this intelligent unless someone's pulling their strings."  
  
"There could be something deeper in level three," the lieutenant suggested.  
  
"Perhaps. I'm calling in heavy reinforcements. There's no way we'll be able to take these things by ourselves."  
  
Nova activated her comm. and shouted orders through it. More Marines marched down and set up several mounted machineguns at every point of entry into level 3. As she came up to the surface, Nova noticed several Siege Tanks taking position and deploying their shock cannons. Hopefully it wouldn't come to them destroying the facility, it still might have its uses.  
  
"Commander, more troops will be arriving in twenty minutes," a lieutenant said to her. "Until then, we are to hold our position no matter what."  
  
Nova nodded. "Orders acknowledged. Set up sensor stations over the installation. I want to know if the Zerg try digging their way out."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"And plant three tactical nukes within the installation."  
  
The lieutenant nodded grimly and ran off to carry out the orders. Nova looked at the tactical display, showing the position of her troops on the two levels they had occupied. She only had a battalion of infantry and a single platoon of tanks. It wouldn't be enough. They needed more firepower, and Command would most certainly send them.  
  
After so long the Zerg finally decided to test the defenses of Shakuras. Both races hated each other intensely but this was one contest that the Protoss would surely win.  
  
"Executor, we are detecting a massive force approaching our position," Artanis reported. "They are Zerg."  
  
"How many?" Balthazar asked calmly.  
  
Artanis checked the reports again and frowned. "They are in the thousands."  
  
A nod was his only reply as Balthazar stood in the main command chamber for the Protoss fleet. While he preferred to be on a warship, none of the carriers had the command and control abilities he had here at the moment. But when the Tassador was completed that would change.  
  
"Begin a bombardment," Balthazar ordered. "I do not want the Zerg to advance unchallenged."  
  
His orders were transformed into action as the many Protoss warships opened fire with their particle weapons. Streams of blue energy vaporized the first wave of Zerg but it wasn't enough as more came through. Just as they were in range a massive disruptor field suddenly blanketed the entire Swarm. Balthazar smiled as the Zerg Mutalisks and Devourers tried to escape the field where their weapons were useless. However, the Protoss warships could fire at will and unloaded barrage after barrage of anti- matter missiles and particle beams. By the time the field had dissipated fully half of the attacking Zerg flyers had been eradicated.  
  
Despite their ferocity, without proper coordination the Zerg were hopelessly lost. The Overlords behind the Zerg forces were coordinating the battle and spread out the attacking force so a large disruptor field could not catch all of them. However, there were relatively few units protecting these commanders.  
  
Out of nowhere a Protoss force warped in behind the Zerg fleet and immediately charged at the Overlords. The Scouts blew apart several before elements of the Zerg fleet turned to defend them. It was too late as the Scouts warped out again.  
  
"We attack," Balthazar ordered. "Have three carriers strike the left Zerg formation. Destroyers are to provide a screening force and Corsairs are to provide cover. Use the Disruptor Fields whenever necessary but don't get caught in it yourselves."  
  
Quickly a small taskforce launched forward and sliced through the slightly weakened left flank of the Zerg force. They had cut down more units before the Zerg reacted and balanced out their front again. However, it was too late and the Protoss force had broken through. They circled around the Zerg units and aimed for the Overlords again.  
  
Whichever Cerebrate that controlled the Zerg force decided it was time to retreat and his units started pulling out. The Protoss force was warped out of the way of the massive juggernaut and the stragglers were all destroyed.  
  
"A solid victory," Artanis said.  
  
"Indeed. But the next we must think of new ways to fight the Zerg."  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
I don't own Starcraft or Brood Wars.  
  
Z98 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Judgment Call  
  
"Currently we're moving in three battalions of Marines and a battalion of tanks and Goliaths to deal with those Hunter Killers and whatever might be controlling them," Jackson reported. "I'm keeping Nova in command of the operation and for now she's doing fine."  
  
The entire Inner Circle minus Reikson had gathered around the round table in the conference room. The room was simple and used mainly for small meetings they held everyday. When they greeted the leaders of potential allies, they used a different room. This one suited their needs and nothing too fancy was required.  
  
"This is not a happy development," said Samantha. "We had thought we'd killed all the Zerg on Tarsonis."  
  
"We simply have to live with it," said Jorgensen. "Lt. Commander Reikson will be coming soon and we need to give him a good impression."  
  
"Very true," Jackson agreed. "Anyways, that situation is more or less contained. On another topic, our doctors say they will begin the operation to remove that tumor or whatever in Stukov's brain tomorrow once preparations are complete. They're hopeful, but don't want to push their luck."  
  
"As long as we get some answers," said Samantha. "James, what did our Protoss friends want?"  
  
Raynor snapped out of a trance he had been in and collected his thoughts.  
  
"It's actually a rather interesting proposal," he began. "The Protoss are ready to make a move against Duran and they want us to provide a distraction."  
  
"I assume they're attacking Braxis?" Samantha guessed. "While it would be nice to be finally rid of Duran, how are we supposed to provide a diversion?"  
  
"By attacking other Zerg-held worlds," James replied. "The problem is the Protoss are worried that if they attack Duran, the other Cerebrates might make a move. Therefore, if we also launched a strike, their attention would be split."  
  
The others couldn't argue with the logic. A pity it failed so many times in battle.  
  
"Who came up with this idea?" Jackson asked.  
  
"I think Balthazar did. Remember him?"  
  
"Of course. The Protoss Executor that nearly led us to our deaths on Aiur. He's one hell of a strategist," Samantha conceded. "What if the Zerg suddenly counterattack us?"  
  
"The Protoss are willing to spare a small fleet to defend Tarsonis during the operation," James answered.  
  
"The next question is what's our target," said Jackson.  
  
"We'll be testing the new nuke soon," said Samantha. "Why not just hold off until the Protoss launch their own attack? Besides, this way we'll be committing minimal resources for an operation that might cripple the enemy."  
  
Jackson looked over at the others and saw they agreed with Samantha. He raised a hand to catch their attention.  
  
"The testing of the nuke will probably suffice as a distraction, but I think we should use this opportunity to get something else we need."  
  
The others looked at him curiously and waited for an explanation.  
  
"We will need a great deal of Khaydarin Crystals to build the Millennium, and we can use the confusion of the Zerg forces to land on Aiur and maybe grab enough to begin construction."  
  
The idea was incredulous and bold. Samantha smiled as she mentally agreed with it. She folded her hands and leaned onto the table.  
  
"I'm sure we can pull that off," she said.  
  
"This would entail a special operations team," said James. "With support from a few Goliaths and tanks."  
  
"The operation can't be too big," said Samantha. "We'll need two freighters, maybe four Valkyries, and five platoons of Marines along with a platoon of Goliaths and another of tanks. That should be small enough not to attract too much attention and still be strong enough to survive skirmishes against Zerg forces."  
  
"The Protoss might not like us taking their sacred Khaydarin Crystals," Jorgensen reminded his friends. "These Crystals are very important to them both religiously and from a strategic point of view."  
  
"We'll have to risk it," Samantha persisted. "I know we're allies with the Protoss, but we're fighting the Zerg in our own way. Besides, it's likely we'll only be taking enough to build the new shield technology and maybe repair it from time to time. By the way, how is progress on reverse- engineering the Protoss shield technology? We may want to duplicate this one day."  
  
Jorgensen shook his head in frustration. "My scientists and yours are having trouble figuring out how it works. Protoss technology doesn't use circuits and such to operate. They use some kind of crystal network, which isn't too surprising. However, we can't duplicate these crystals at the moment so we can't reproduce their parts. Once we get that far we don't even really need to know what their operating principles are."  
  
That was certainly true enough. One did not need to know how something worked to use it. Sarah looked over at Jackson with an expectant look. He shook his head.  
  
"I know you told us to concentrate on the antimatter weapons technology the Protoss have, but we're having trouble with it too. While we can integrate it and integrate it well into Terran technology, figuring out how it really works and building more is trickier."  
  
"Just tell me the things won't blow up when we're using them," said Samantha.  
  
"They won't. I assure you of that."  
  
Samantha nodded and turned forward. "Good enough. But I want to take another look at the Millennium's designs."  
  
Jackson touched a few controls and the hologram of the warship appeared.  
  
"The Millennium's hull and superstructure will be comprised of a titanium- graphite alloy, as you already know," he began. "However, you should keep in mind that very little of our technology has been put into it. The majority of the weapons will be the photon cannons we got from the Protoss as gifts. As all of you will remember, we helped search for some of their people who were separated from the rest of the race.  
  
"The other weapons systems installed are point defense lasers, the missile system adapted from the Valkyries, and Protoss scarab launchers and manufacturing. The missiles and their launch system were redesigned just for this ship and manufactured separately. One salvo from the Millennium would be enough to punch through the shields of a Protoss carrier while a second salvo would completely destroy it. Of course, this would come in very handy when facing large groups of Zerg units. The scarab launchers and manufacturing technology was mostly salvaged from the wrecks of Protoss Reavers we've come across. This gives the Millennium a devastating weapon that is excellent for taking down large ground units as well as air units. The missiles are of course still confined to firing on aerial targets.  
  
"The main reactor for the Millennium is also from a Protoss carrier. The Protoss helped us repair it and we also utilized three fusion reactors as backup and for extra power during battles. Because of the efficiency of the Protoss energy reserve banks, we also utilized them for storing extra power for the Yamato cannon we will install on the ship. With them, the Millennium will be capable of firing two shots right after the other.  
  
"Another advantage the Millennium has over our other ships is the shield generator. This is another thing we pulled off the carrier. We have plans to enhance it to create a more powerful version of the psionic/magnetic shield but that will require a good deal of Khaydarin Crystals will be needed to complete it. It might be a good idea to share this technology with the Protoss, give them something back."  
  
Samantha nodded and waited for him to continue.  
  
"My personal favorite toy that we installed on the Millennium was the Interceptor factory we also took from the Protoss carrier we salvaged. Because the Millennium is so much larger than the Protoss carriers, and despite everything else we've packed inside, we still have more than enough room to stuff twelve Interceptors into it while still leaving room for three squadrons of our Wraith D fighters.  
  
"The final piece of equipment is a Protoss warp drive. Even though we do have designs and such for the warp drives the UED brought with them, the Protoss drive is much more advanced, as expected. With this, we would be able to travel to Earth in a matter of possibly, oh, two years."  
  
"James could have used that," Samantha noted.  
  
Jackson nodded. "However, we hadn't managed to get it working in time and we did make enhancements to the UED warp drives. Besides, we need it now for the Millennium."  
  
"Any way to reverse-engineer that?" Raynor asked.  
  
"We're actually making progress with the warp drive," Jackson answered. "Within another year, I think we can improve the UED drives to be fifty percent as efficient and fast as the Protoss drive."  
  
Throughout the entire briefing the images on the hologram rotated about, showing the sections Jackson mentioned. All in all, the Millennium would be an impressive vessel and perhaps it would turn the tide against the Zerg.  
  
"For some reason, it's inspirational to know that we'll soon have that much firepower," James joked.  
  
The others smiled and Samantha turned to other topics.  
  
"After we get the Khaydarin Crystals and test the nukes, and providing it works, should we begin a general offensive against the Zerg or take down Mengsk first?" Sarah asked, "For that matter, do we have the resources to do something like that?"  
  
"Ground troops shouldn't be a problem," said Jorgensen. "Providing the cloning facilities work as planned."  
  
"Then we have ammunition and food," Jackson continued. "And don't forget the equipment our soldiers will need."  
  
"I think Omega Squadron can provide most of those," said James. "Hopefully. But at the very least we're going to hurt the Zergs bad. Isn't that worth it?"  
  
Jackson nodded. "Or we rout the so-called Emperor and finish off the Dominion."  
  
"No. We offer the Dominion a chance to join the Alliance but without Mengsk," said Samantha. "If we provide a unified front, we could finish off the Zerg very quickly and maybe build something that won't get destroyed."  
  
"Perhaps we could launch a double campaign," Jorgensen suggested. "The Dominion is a threat to us and we should move to defeat it. But I'm quite sure we'll have the resources to also maintain an offensive against the Zerg as well, concentrating on one brood at a time. Besides, we'll have the help of the Protoss fighting the Zerg."  
  
Samantha looked around. "Any objections?"  
  
The two other men shook their heads.  
  
"Fine. But I suggest we use the Norad III as the command ship for the Dominion Campaign. Better to lose that than the Aleksander."  
  
"The Aleksander won't be going anywhere for a while," Jackson reminded them. "It's currently going through major refits. We're fusing Protoss alloy into its armor along with upgrading its weapons, remember? And we're modifying the fusion reactor and adding on a sensor package."  
  
"Good point," said Samantha. "We'll see how many ships we can commit to fighting the Dominion. The rest will be concentrated against the Zerg and defending our worlds."  
  
"We'll discuss this with Commander Reikson when he gets here," said Jackson. "When are the Protoss going to attack?"  
  
"About a month," said James, "I'm not sure why but that's the date they've set."  
  
"Okay," Samantha agreed. "Tell Artanis that we're in, but try to find out why one month from now."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
The meeting broke up and James contacted Artanis. A hologram of the Protoss appeared on James' desk.  
  
"Admiral Raynor. Do you have an answer?"  
  
"We're in," James told him. "The only question we really have is why one month."  
  
"It will require one month to complete the first of the Tassadar-class battleships," said Artanis, "and thus we will have another month to prepare for the invasion."  
  
"Oh. Well, those ships would definitely add a lot of muscle to your fleets. Good luck on your mission, Artanis."  
  
"The same to you, Admiral Raynor. I will return to Shakuras and inform the Executor of your decision."  
  
Artanis signed off, leaving Raynor to think about what had transpired.  
  
"So we're finally going to pay the Zerg back," he thought aloud. "Fine by me."  
  
Alarms started blaring again, waking up the Commodore. He had taken some time to sleep but apparently even that was a luxury nowadays. Immediately he ran to the bridge.  
  
"Report."  
  
"Another warp-in has been detected sir," the officer said. "I'm detecting even more Zerg units and they're accelerating. It looks like they're trying to bypass our picket line."  
  
"Like hell," the commodore swore. "Have the computers get us a firing solution and I want all units to surrender fire control to the AI."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
After the AI had done the calculations the UED forces opened fire, catching the Zerg as they raced towards them. The firepower was extremely accurate and forced the survivors to go around the dead carcasses, buying the UED forces more time. The surviving frigates charged forward and unleashed their missiles. They cut down the scattered Zerg units, not allowing them any time to regroup. However, Scourges suddenly warped out and charged them.  
  
The picket force of Wraiths and Valkyries fought to the death as Scourges slammed into them, blowing them to pieces. A squadron of Wraiths pulled away from the wreckage and made another run, shooting up several Mutalisks that were trying to sneak through the fighting. Still more Scourges appeared and knocked down three of the fighters.  
  
"Damn," the Commodore muttered. "Status report."  
  
"We've lost 82% of the picket line sir, and the Zerg are making short work of the rest."  
  
"What about the Zerg? How many did we take out?"  
  
A few seconds later the lieutenant had the answer.  
  
"Zerg forces have suffered 9% losses. Our forces managed to take out most of the first wave but I'm detecting what looks like eight others."  
  
His knuckles turning white from clenching the armrest, the Commodore again considered his options.  
  
"All destroyers, turn to the side and fire all batteries."  
  
The formation of UED destroyers suddenly started turning so their starboard or port side was facing the Zerg. Within seconds all of them were firing everything they had and missiles and lasers streaked towards the Zerg fleet. Many found their mark and destroyed their targets while others exploded harmlessly. The picket forces quickly flew out of the line of fire but the Zerg would not relent. It wasn't long before the last scream died out as the Wraith exploded.  
  
"The way's clear," the Commodore stated. "All destroyers, unload one nuke each and clear out the Zerg clustered behind us."  
  
Each ship followed orders and another barrage of missiles took off. They detonated along the entire formation of Zerg forces and blew apart possibly a quarter of them. As the explosion dissipated and the shockwave swept across space, the Commodore saw the massive fleet behind the destroyed Zergs.  
  
"Commodore," a lieutenant said nervously. "I am detecting what looks like twenty thousand Zerg flyers approaching us."  
  
The Commodore nodded. "I see them. We have to slow the Zerg down here. I want Formations 2, 6, and 9 to fire their remaining nuclear missiles."  
  
Another salvo went and ripped a massive hole in the center of the Zerg formation but it was quickly plugged. The Commodore frowned. If only they had strategic warheads, he could do much more. Suddenly the radio cracked on.  
  
"Commodore, move your ships from our line of fire. We'll handle this."  
  
Suddenly he noticed that fifty of the rear battlecruisers had turned around and were charging their Yamato guns. Immediately every destroyer maneuvered to the side. Once ready, the battlecruisers unleashed a massive wave of energy upon the Zerg. The force of fifty Yamato blasts built up into a shockwave and ran head-on into the Zerg forces. It simply obliterated the foremost Zerg and continued on, shredding to pieces everything it touched until more than half of the surviving Zerg were dead and the rest were crippled. The destroyers fell back into line and fired off more nukes, finishing off the second attack force. The battle hadn't lasted that long but it weakened the Swarm and might possibly buy the Admiral more time. The Commodore sighed and sank into his seat. Something told him he wouldn't survive the next assault.  
  
Samantha was looking into a small pressurized chamber that held Admiral Stukov, or what used to be him. The operation had gone off without a hitch and was successful. Now they just had to see if it worked. Restraints kept him from moving as a security precaution and several Marines were simply waiting for a chance to put some bullets into the infested Terran. Slowly he became conscious.  
  
"Admiral Stukov, can you hear me?" Samantha asked.  
  
Stukov blinked a few times but didn't turn his head. However, he managed to speak, his voice deepened and with the quality of an infested human.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Commander Samantha Hardy," she answered, "My men found you on the Norad III and brought you here."  
  
"Where is Admiral DuGalle?" Stukov asked.  
  
"He's dead. Most of the UED fleet is heading back to Earth and the rest are with me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Kerrigan defeated the UED," Sarah informed him. "Right now she's in pursuit. My husband's currently the acting-admiral."  
  
Stukov took a deep, labored breath before continuing to speak.  
  
"What has happened since Duran shot me?"  
  
"You remember?"  
  
"Of course. What has happened?"  
  
"The UED succeeded in taking control of the Overmind with the assistance of the Psi Disruptor, but Kerrigan tricked Mengsk, Admiral Raynor, and Fenix into helping her destroy it. She then retook Korhal and forced the Dark Templars to kill the Overmind for her. After that there was a combined effort by the UED, the Terran Dominion, and the Protoss to kill her, but she defeated all three of them."  
  
"You said your husband is the acting-admiral," said Stukov. "Who is your husband and where is he?"  
  
"My husband is James Kris and he's currently leading the UED fleet back to report what happened. It is my belief that he will be attempting to rally Earth and try to defeat the Swarm in the Sol System."  
  
"Captain Kris. Good man." Stukov closed his eyes. "But what am I?"  
  
"Admiral Stukov, don't you remember who you are?" Samantha asked.  
  
"My name is Alexei Stukov, I was the vice-admiral of the UED expeditionary fleet under Fleet Admiral Gerard DuGalle. I am fully aware of who I am. But what am I?"  
  
Samantha hesitated, but finally told him. "You've been infested, Admiral. We don't know how as you were reported dead after Duran shot you, but somehow the Zerg got hold of your body."  
  
"Duran," Stukov spat. "Traitorous scum. I'm infested? Then why do I still think as a human?"  
  
"For some reason your brain is naturally rejecting the neural impulses from the infested regions," Samantha explained. "Also, we removed some of the infested portions of your brain. Your body is only twenty percent Zerg. For some reason the infestation has stopped there and has been integrated into your body."  
  
"Where are we?" Stukov asked.  
  
"We're on Tarsonis."  
  
Stukov's eyes went wide as if there was something horribly wrong.  
  
"No, we can't be here! We have to get out of here!"  
  
"Admiral, calm down! What's wrong!"  
  
"Zerg, there's Zerg on Tarsonis! At a lab, a genetics lab on the main continent. Duran! It was his lab! We have to get out of here!"  
  
"Admiral, we found the lab and are cleansing it even as we speak. Everything is going to be okay."  
  
"You don't understand!" Stukov screamed. "They're different! They're stronger!"  
  
"Admiral, calm down and talk to me! What is the problem!"  
  
Stukov was breathing at a rapid rate and seemed to start convulsing when he suddenly calmed down.  
  
"Gene-splicing experiment on Braxis. Protoss, Zerg genetic splicing. Duran, conducted, them. These Zerg, have, Protoss DNA."  
  
He seemed to collapse from exhaustion and Samantha was about to walk away when he spoke again.  
  
"They, can produce psionic shields. Stronger, smarter, faster. Don't, know how much, firepower is needed to, kill them."  
  
"Thank you for your help Admiral," said Samantha. "Get some rest. We'll take care of the Zerg."  
  
Samantha turned away again but Stukov had one last thing to say.  
  
"Your, husband, he's a good, man."  
  
"That he is."  
  
She left the room and placed a call to Jackson. His face appeared on the screen.  
  
"What is it Sam?"  
  
"We have a problem," she said. "According to Admiral Stukov, these Zerg are different. Apparently Duran ran some kind of gene-splicing project on Braxis and he's used those techniques to create Zergs with Protoss DNA. They can produce psionic shields and are stronger, faster, and smarter because of it too."  
  
"Oh hell. Okay, I'm going to send in more troops. What'll it take to kill them?"  
  
"Stukov doesn't know, but we should make sure no Zerg gets out of that area alive."  
  
"Of course. And Sam, you sure we can trust him?"  
  
"He seems sane right now," she answered. "For now, yes. But once he becomes unstable, we might have to kill him."  
  
"Alright. Anything else?"  
  
"Not at the moment. I need to go to Veronica now. She gets rather fussy if I'm away for too long."  
  
The doors closed behind her  
  
"So Artanis, what did the humans say?"  
  
"They are willing to help us," Artanis reported to the council.  
  
"Good," said Balthazar. "Mojo, you will command the escort for our battle fleet. With your forces, you are to secure a landing area for our army."  
  
"Yes Executor."  
  
"Artanis, once Mojo has brought our troops in, you will assume operational command. You are to destroy the Terran defenses, but try to keep their primary structures intact. We will need to access their databanks to find out what they were up to. The Alliance might also appreciate some more hardware."  
  
"Yes Executor."  
  
"Remember the crimes that Duran has committed against our race," Balthazar continued. "He was the one that kidnapped Raszagal and corrupted her, and he is the one that created this Hybrid. It is time we paid him back in full."  
  
The Protoss council members stood and bowed before exiting. Balthazar placed a hand on Artanis' shoulder and stopped him. The two waited for all the other warriors to leave.  
  
"Artanis. You have spent some time looking over the genetic archive the Xel'Naga left in their temple, have you not?"  
  
Artanis nodded. "Yes. I was hoping perhaps they left some information regarding the Zerg, or at least provide us with a clue as to what the Zerg's weaknesses are."  
  
"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer," Balthazar muttered. "That is apparently an old Terran saying."  
  
"It shows surprising insight."  
  
"Indeed." Balthazar sighed and looked around the chamber. "We were once the most powerful race in this region of space, and now we are forced to avoid combat against our greatest enemy. The Zerg truly are a marvel. And now, we learn that a race that perhaps combines the strengths of the Protoss and Zerg will awaken soon. It is enough to give even me nightmares."  
  
"We have overcome much together, Executor. I am sure we confident overcome this new threat as well," Artanis said defiantly.  
  
Balthazar nodded. "Good. Good. You still have that fire young warriors possess. I think it is time I shared something of great concern with you. I myself have been studying the archives of the Xel'Naga and I have found something that could very well be our salvation."  
  
"And what would that be?" Artanis asked.  
  
With a gesture, Balthazar turned and stood up straighter. "The Xel'Naga were not always researchers, scientists that strove to create the most perfect being. In fact, there was a time when they used their power and technology to conquer an empire stretching galaxies, not just systems. Why they chose this galaxy for their Grand Experiment is beyond our understanding, but in the end is a blessing to us. We understand very little of their technologies even though we were born from them, even though we know how to use the source of their power."  
  
"The Khaydarin Crystals," said Artanis.  
  
"Yes. That was the source of their power. In the archives, I have run across several references to a great weapon. A ship, actually. It is supposed to be the most powerful vessel ever built by the Xel'Naga, so large and powerful that nothing could withstand it. By itself, it could maintain an entire civilization."  
  
Artanis frowned. "Are you sure this isn't simply another reference to the Worldships?"  
  
Balthazar shook his head. "Hardly. The Worldships were never designed for war. They were used to transport the entire Xel'Naga race from one place to another in their Grand Experiment. It is my belief, that this weapon will be the final key in destroying the Zerg."  
  
"But where is this vessel located?" Artanis asked.  
  
"That is what we must find out," said Balthazar. "If only Zeratul were here. Then I could have him search for it."  
  
"Why don't I go?" Artanis asked.  
  
Balthazar shook his head. "No. I need a Dark Templar to carry out this task."  
  
"Then perhaps the new Dark Templar Praetor," Artanis suggested.  
  
With another shake of his head, Balthazar looked at his friend.  
  
"Artanis, you do not understand something regarding this ship. I require someone I fully trust, but is also a Dark Templar. It will take a Dark Templar to navigate the dangers that stand in the way before they can find the ship. I do not mean to cast doubt upon our own brethren, but at times like this one must be careful."  
  
"Surely there is someone you trust to take care of this."  
  
Balthazar considered the words and nodded. "I believe there is. However, I will require your wisdom in making this choice as well."  
  
"As you wish, Executor."  
  
Artanis bowed and the two walked out of the conference chamber.  
  
The main audience chamber of the Terran Dominion held Mengsk's elite guards, the Emperor himself, and his current petitioner. Or perhaps ally.  
  
"Samir Duran. What an unexpected surprise it is to see you."  
  
"Emperor Mengsk. As long as it isn't unpleasant, surprises are always good. How have you been doing?"  
  
"Well enough. What brings you to Korhal to meet with a man you've publicly denounced as a terrorist?" Mengsk asked.  
  
"I have a proposition for you," Duran answered, his voice deepening and gaining a grating quality. "As you are well aware of, I control a rather large force of soldiers on Braxis, along with an entire brood. You have something I want and I can supply you with a powerful fighting force."  
  
Mengsk leaned forward with a dangerous glint in his eye. "And why should I even let you live? I could kill you right here, right now."  
  
Duran smiled and stared back at the Emperor. "You could, but then my entire brood will descend upon Korhal and you'd be hard pressed to defeat them all. Some will survive and start spreading, and before you know it Korhal will be another Zerg world."  
  
"Hmm. A valid point. Tell me, what is it that you want?"  
  
"The plans for the psi emitter and resources."  
  
"The psi emitter? Why would you be interested in that?"  
  
"I have my reasons," Duran replied. "Do we have a deal?"  
  
"What kind of resources will you need?" Mengsk pressed.  
  
"I will require resources to support my own troops and my brood, which shouldn't be too hard for you to come by. Also, I have several projects that I am running that I will need supplies for. And I will require that you do not interfere with what I am doing on Braxis."  
  
"And what would you be doing on Braxis?"  
  
"Emperor Mengsk, I am offering you the power to defeat your enemies," said Duran. "Don't annoy me so much that I walk away."  
  
Mengsk himself was getting slightly annoyed at Duran's attitude but realized that he would indeed be a powerful ally. To have an entire Zerg brood at his control? He could then crush the pathetic Alliance and keep control over his own subjects. And if he had to, he'd deal with Duran later.  
  
"Very well Lieutenant Duran. You have a deal."  
  
Duran handed Mengsk a data pad.  
  
"This specifies the resources that I will need by the end of the week," said Duran. "As of now, my Terran military forces are at your command. Once I receive the resources, I will use my brood to strike out at one of your enemies."  
  
"Good. Very good. When you receive the resources, this is your first target."  
  
Mengsk wrote something on the data pad and handed it back to Duran. The infested Ghost raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I had expected Tarsonis or Shakuras, but this is a rather interesting choice. However, I believe I understand why you would choose this."  
  
"I want them removed," said Mengsk. "This will provide better stability for me and enough time for me to take care of certain traitorous elements here."  
  
"Very well, Emperor Mengsk. I will strike at Mar Sara, and at Alpha Squadron. Once the supplies have been delivered."  
  
Mengsk nodded in agreement and Duran walked out of the room. After he disappeared the Emperor called in an attendant and handed the person the data pad.  
  
"Deliver the specified supplies and resources on this data pad to Braxis."  
  
"Braxis? But sir-"  
  
"Do it!"  
  
"Y-yes sir."  
  
The attendant ran out of the room and into the corridors. He quickly delivered the orders to the appropriate party but immediately left to palace and went to a bar afterwards. Inside one of the bartenders saw him and waved him to the back.  
  
"The Emperor is sending supplies to Braxis," the attendant blurted out.  
  
"Braxis? Isn't that where pirate militias and a Zerg force is located?" the bartender asked.  
  
The attendant nodded. "It's possible he's made an alliance of some sort of deal with them. The Dominion's forces have been rather depleted and he would need more troops."  
  
"Very well," said the bartender. "I'll pass it along."  
  
After ordering a quick drink the attendant hurried back to Mengsk's palace. He still had a cover to maintain.  
  
Alpha Squadron had reoccupied Mar Sara after the Zerg had abandoned the planet after the Protoss glassed it. Currently there was a massive military presence as Alpha Squadron had slowly been built back up. The death of Edmund Duke had simply allowed the leaders of Alpha Squadron start looking at newer ways of doing things. And the current leader of Alpha Squadron, General Henry Orion, was certainly glad that he had a new defensive network set up. There were currently five major defensive platforms in orbit of Chau Sara and each had an Ion Cannon. On the surface he had built twenty more Cannons to cover the entire planet but would need more for a proper network. However, resources were tight and he had many projects running.  
  
One final piece of advanced technology was a massive shipyard being built. Using the asteroids in the Sara System, they had finished construction of the defensive platforms as well as three new battlecruisers. Like the Alliance, General Orion knew the importance of having a full shipyard. Thus, he ordered the construction of a state-of-the-art shipyard to bolster his production capabilities. And even with the Zerg Cerebrate on Chau Sara, Alpha Squadron wasn't about to run. One day, they would retake their original headquarters and establish another Terran stronghold.  
  
The soldiers were also slightly different. They were more committed to this new Alpha Squadron and were more willing to give their lives to defend the ideals of their leaders. Currently there had been a great deal of restlessness within the ranks of the high command and there was a growing faction of colonels and majors that felt that Alpha Squadron should no longer support Emperor Mengsk. He had blundered many times and right now the Terran Dominion was rather unstable. However, there was another faction that believed that Alpha Squadron would be considered nothing more than backstabbing traitors forever if they turned coat again.  
  
So far General Orion hadn't showed his hand, but he had already displayed discontent with Mengsk and frustration at the Terran Dominion. If he formally made a decision to split from the Dominion, most of the staff officers and soldiers would follow him.  
  
"General Orion, we received an intelligence report from one of our agents."  
  
Henry had been talking with his senior staff officers when the man came in. He gave Henry a data pad and stood at his side waiting for a reaction. Scrolling down the message quickly, Henry reviewed the most important parts. There didn't seem to be much of importance except something was nagging at him.  
  
"Colonel Walker, what do we have on Braxis?" Henry asked.  
  
"It's currently occupied by a large force of renegade Terran troops," Walker began. "They're not really well equipped in the air but have a sizeable ground force. Something happen?"  
  
Henry gave the datapad back to the officer and he walked out. He then turned to his other officers.  
  
"Emperor Mengsk just decided to send a great deal of supplies to Braxis and I assume it is to help the renegade Terrans there."  
  
One of the officers scoffed. "When did he care about other Terrans? They probably signed a deal with him because of the Zergs."  
  
Walker nodded. "There is also an entire Zerg brood occupying much of the planet. However, they seem to be leaving the Terran bases alone, though we don't know why."  
  
"Kind of reminds me of Alan Schezar," Henry muttered.  
  
A few of the officers grew concerned with that comment.  
  
"You don't seriously believe another Terran has learned how to control the Zerg," Magellan asked.  
  
Henry regarded the science officer. He was a good friend and had stayed with Henry even after they had defeated Schezar on Aiur. It was always wise to consider his advice.  
  
"Let's hope this isn't the case," said Henry. "We had a hell of a time chasing Schezar across the sector all the way to Aiur. I heard the Protoss later killed him."  
  
"And his entire pirate organization decided to join the Alliance, though they aren't stupid enough to mess with the Zerg," said Walker. "Should we be concerned about this move?"  
  
Henry shook his head. "Mengsk is just trying to replenish the Dominion's forces. We're actually the only other Squadron in any shape to fight. His Elite Guards are still pretty strong though."  
  
"Mengsk can't afford to lose us," said a colonel. "We control half of his troops and he knows it."  
  
"True enough," said Henry. "All right, what else is there?"  
  
"Norad III was lost in an ambush of some sort," said Walker. "We don't know much, but the captain's distress signal said something about a Protoss Arbiter and being jumped by like three battlecruisers."  
  
Henry shrugged. "Norad III is a bad loss, but as long as it wasn't destroyed we Terrans didn't grow any weaker."  
  
"What makes you think it wasn't destroyed?" a colonel asked.  
  
"Cause there was no I'm dead signal from it. I'm pretty sure it was captured, most likely by the Alliance. They're the only ones with the resources and motive to pull it off."  
  
"What about the Combine?"  
  
Magellan shook his head. "No motive. They do a lot of business with Mengsk and I doubt the Combine really wants to pick a fight right now."  
  
"We'll see," said Henry. "But for now, go to Alert Status 2. I want to be ready to fight at a moment's notice."  
  
The other officers nodded before Henry left the room. Something in him told him they hadn't seen the last of Mengsk's treachery.  
  
Duran watched as the freighters docked and unloaded all of the supplies. Finally the biotech laboratories would return to full operations. The raid that Zeratul had launched disrupted his operations more than he cared to admit. His primary objective was to develop a new warrior breed using the Protoss and Zerg race to serve his masters once they awakened. So far, he'd had limited success. It was a pity that Stukov had escaped before he could finish with him though. Stukov had held great promise. He would have served the masters well.  
  
The most successful of Duran's experiments involved Hunter Killers that had been implanted with Protoss genes. These made the creatures far more intelligent and powerful, also giving them the ability to project psi shields, though they were rather weak compared to the ones the Protoss themselves generated, even with their machines. However, they had been lost on Tarsonis so Duran had to restart the project. The only good news was that all of the data from the advanced Hunter Killers survived. The new batch would be born in a day and then he'd field test them against Alpha Squadron.  
  
The newest of Duran's experiments were far more powerful than their predecessors. These new Hunter Killers had stronger shields, could move faster, and fired toxic spines. However, there was another experiment that Duran wanted to run but didn't have the resources. If he could capture a Ghost, he'd have all that he'd need.  
  
"Lieutenant Duran."  
  
Duran turned and looked at the Terran soldier standing before him.  
  
"The unloading has been completed."  
  
"Good. Begin final construction stages of the biotech lab. I want no mistakes."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Duran waved the soldier off. He had other matters to attend to. A dropship appeared and he boarded. Though the pilot was nervous about flying him to a Zerg base, he really didn't have much of a choice. The dropship landed and Duran walked off. The pilot lifted off immediately, glad to be out of that area. Duran walked amongst the Zerg units, ignoring most of them. He stopped before a large field of eggs. Drones wandered through the field, checking upon the eggs to make sure nothing was wrong. These eggs were beyond value. However, it took them too long to mature. There was no solution to that. Even though he had the right technology it was extremely difficult to use it on these creatures. They were simply too powerful to clone and thus the only thing left was accelerated growth.  
  
Something inside one of the eggs started growling. Duran smiled. They would hatch soon. Everything was going according to plan.  
  
Samantha shook hands with Lt. Commander Gregory Reikson. The man was rather imposing and confident. Raynor didn't know if he was imagining it, but Reikson looked larger than he did before. Or maybe the video screen hadn't done him proper justice. He then took his designated seat and remained quiet. Raynor then informed him what was going on.  
  
"We've been made an offer by the Protoss," he began, "to participate in a massive attack against Duran on Braxis. They've asked us to launch a diversionary attack."  
  
"And you want me to participate," said Reikson.  
  
"Not really," said Sarah. "We're just telling you what the Protoss are planning. However, what we plan to do is extract something we need on Aiur."  
  
"You're joking," Reikson said with a shake of his head. "Aiur is off limits for a reason. The Zerg have a firm foothold on the planet and any attempt to attack them would be suicidal. I'm pretty sure your Protoss buddies also told you that."  
  
"Actually, they don't know we're going to do this."  
  
Reikson looked at them with a questioning stare.  
  
"The Protoss probably would be pissed at us if they found out what we were going after, but we have no choice," said Sarah. "As things stand, we need freighters. I'm pretty sure you have some."  
  
"Freighters aren't a problem," Reikson said after a few seconds. "However, I don't have enough weapons to outfit an attack force. We're still stockpiling ammunition and such."  
  
"That is of no concern," said Jackson. "My men are trained for covert operations and such."  
  
"What exactly are you going after?" Reikson asked them.  
  
"Let's just say it's something that will help us greatly in our war against the Zerg," said Sarah. "Don't take this the wrong way. We will tell you what it is after the ships return safely. However, for now, the less you know, the safer you are."  
  
"I see. Is it really that dangerous?"  
  
All of them nodded.  
  
"Very well then. I'll accept that for now. As a show of good faith, I shall supply you with freighters and even some escorts. Now, shall we go about seeing how I am to integrate my forces into this Alliance?"  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Z98 


	4. Chapter 4

Didn't have time to answer any questions last time cause I had already uploaded the thing. Anyways, putting Nova in is because Nova Squadron is in my story and Nova is part of that Squadron, so I might as well drop her in.  
  
Chapter 4: Initiation  
  
General Henry Orion had seen the destruction of worlds because of the Zerg and it was hardly a pleasant memory. To see the Zerg being protected by some kind of energy shield, one very similar to that of the Protoss, was enough to make a man go mad. While still in the Confederacy, he had learned from the research data that the Protoss, Zerg, and Ghosts all channeled a very similar energy. Though this research resulted in the Psi Emitter and Disrupter, none of that helped him now. Three battlecruisers had already gone down and a fourth was taking heavy fire. The Zerg Scourges were now far more dangerous with their shields, withstanding a great deal of fire before either smashing into their targets or finally being blown apart. It wasn't too long before they would start hitting the platforms and the unfinished shipyards, which Henry could not afford.  
  
"Where are the reserve Valkyries?" he asked.  
  
"Preparing to launch sir. Where shall I direct them?"  
  
"Get them to sector 2. Lay down cover fire so the remaining battlecruisers can fall back."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Two squadrons of Valkyries took off and opened fire almost immediately. Their first two salvos punched through the Zergs' shields and a third salvo ripped them apart. The damaged battlecruisers pulled back and flew behind the defensive line. However, they quickly turned around and every single one of them fired off their Yamato cannons. The blast caught the Zerg forces off guard and decimated their first wave. This was quickly followed up by a salvo of tactical nukes. They blew apart the Overlords transporting soldiers for the invasion, forcing the Zerg units to pull back and regroup.  
  
Henry let out a sigh of relief and prepared to regroup his own tattered forces. Without waiting, he immediately fired off the Ion Cannons on his platforms, hitting the Zerg forces in five locations and blowing holes in their formations. The energy beam of the Cannons cut through the Zerg units like a laser scalpel, burning through the Zerg shields before roasting them.  
  
"Are the Zerg attempting another attack?" Henry asked his officer.  
  
"Negative. The Zerg units are holding their position."  
  
"Did any of the probes get through?"  
  
The officer examined her sensors and other data before answering. "Only one probe made it out sir, and it was one headed towards Tarsonis."  
  
Henry nodded. He had sent a total of six probes, three to Tarsonis and three to Korhal. Each probe held a message asking for reinforcements and help. He did not really trust Mengsk to actually send forces and possibly weakening Korhal's defenses so asking the Alliance for assistance was a good backup. But with only one probe having survived to escape, that meant he could only hope for the Alliance to come and aid him.  
  
"I think it's time we tried something new," Henry said. "Is the plasma- pulse cannon ready?"  
  
The few officers who knew what he was talking about stared at him in surprise. Originally developed by Dominion scientists on Korhal, the plasma-pulse cannon was supposed to be the next breakthrough in weapons technology. However, a renegade scientist that had been trying to curry the favor of the UED sabotaged the weapon during its final testing stage, destroying the weapon and the entire facility. It was originally assumed that the designs of the weapon had been lost as well, but Alpha Squadron had gotten a copy of the earlier designs. Building up from that, they had developed their own plasma-pulse cannon in secret.  
  
"It hasn't been tested yet," one of the officers pointed out.  
  
"This is as good a time as any," said Henry. "If it works, we might just get a reprieve and survive this attack long enough for reinforcements to come. If it fails, we're as good as dead anyways. Activate it."  
  
The men started issuing orders to have the cannon brought online. The cannon itself was actually on the planet's surface and fortunately it was facing the Zerg fleet. A massive barrel pointed upwards, magnetic containment generators ringing the entire thing. Plasma was extremely unstable and it required a powerful electromagnetic containment field to hold it properly. Now the reserves of plasma flowed into the capacitor as it prepared to fire. The power generators and cooling systems were running at full power as they tried to keep the weapon stable. Perhaps this time it would work.  
  
Without warning a bolt of plasma shot out of the barrel, blowing right past the defense fleet and platforms, spiraling towards the Zerg units. They saw it come and attempted to run but the plasma-pulse detonated upon reaching its destination. The pulse erupted and what looked like solar flares sliced through the Zerg units. It burned through whatever shields the Zerg units could erect, so powerful that it disrupted them before even coming into contact. The bulk of the second wave was burned out and not much was left of them except for a few appendages. However, the jubilation in the command center was cut short as another Zerg force appeared.  
  
"Bloody hell," Henry muttered. "How many units are they planning on throwing at us?"  
  
"Sir! A report from Chau Sara."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The Zerg units there are not moving," the officer reported. "They show no signs of even being aware of this battle."  
  
That certainly seemed strange, Henry thought. If the Zerg were truly serious about attacking him, their forces on Chau Sara would have launched the attack and would have immediately moved against him once they saw the power of his plasma-pulse weapon. Unless this was another brood. Or something else entirely.  
  
"We'll worry about that later," he said. "Is the cannon ready for another shot?"  
  
The officer shook his head. "We're having problems."  
  
Suddenly one of the screens activated with Magellan on it.  
  
"General, the plasma-pulse cannon's barrel has been fused," he said. "The cooling systems weren't enough to keep it from overheating. We need to replace it."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Five hours," Magellan answered. "We have to take apart a lot of systems."  
  
"Then get on it," Henry ordered. "Do we have the forces to hold off the Zerg for five hours."  
  
"Unlikely," said Walker. "If the Zerg attack in full force again, we're in trouble."  
  
Henry considered his options and looked over the inventory. Looking for anything that would give him a strategic, even a tactical edge, he scrolled down the weapons and technologies he had at his disposal. Finally, he came to a reluctant conclusion.  
  
"We have to deploy a full strategic nuclear bombardment," he stated.  
  
Again he surprised his officers. They all knew how desperate the situation was but none of them had considered it. Once said though, they simply accepted it and began preparations.  
  
Each of the defensive platforms was equipped with fifty tactical nuclear weapons, as large-scale strategic nukes were banned after the Massacre of Korhal. However, a total of 250 tactical nukes would work. The other nuclear weapons they had used before had been deployed from several battlecruisers, a launching system that he had kept secret from Dominion Command. But now, this meant he had another salvo ready to launch and could possibly save his troops.  
  
"The battlecruisers," Henry said. "How is recharging going?"  
  
"Energy reserves at 60% and increasing."  
  
"Okay, that means we have another salvo ready to go if needed," Henry muttered. "What's the status on our forces?"  
  
Images appeared, showing the planet and the position of the fleet.  
  
"Current strength of the fleet is eleven battlecruisers, one heavily damaged. It has little maneuvering capabilities and it's currently docked and undergoing emergency repairs. The Valkyrie formation is currently reloading and all twenty-five frigates are operational. Little damage to them. Our Wraith squadrons are a different story. We have only four squadrons left from the original sixteen."  
  
"Hell," Henry muttered. "Are our pilots ready to fight?"  
  
A few seconds passed before the officer nodded. "They've recovered somewhat from the battle fatigue and the wing commander assures me his men are ready to go."  
  
Henry nodded. "Good, good. Do long range sensors detect any other Zerg units coming?"  
  
"No sir. It looks like this might actually be the last force, though hopefully the Zerg on Chau Sara won't try anything."  
  
"Sir! Zerg units are advancing!"  
  
"Have the Valkyries lay down a barrage," Henry ordered. "Keep shooting until the Zerg start shooting back, then pull them behind the battlecruisers."  
  
The Valkyrie pilots quickly shot forward. They let loose their missiles and the salvos crashed into the Zerg Scourges. Due to their small size, the Scourges couldn't produce a shield powerful enough to protect themselves. However, the Mutalisks behind them were tougher and unharmed. The Scourges had provided a screen for the Mutalisks and they came forward with great fury. The Valkyries started falling back but not before they unloaded three more barrages, decimating a good deal more of the Mutalisks. However, several still got through and attacked them. One Valkyrie got its wing blown off and as it tried to turn three more Mutalisks attacked, tearing it apart. Two others were hit by several Scourges that followed up behind the Mutalisks and exploded. The rest beat a hasty retreat as the battlecruisers and platforms unloaded on the Zerg.  
  
Laser fire and missiles struck the shields and quickly depleted them. However, as the Zerg units tried to attack, they found that three nearby science vessels had activated their defense matrix. Their attacks had great deal of trouble penetrating before the Terran defenders decimated them. And yet more Scourges poured through and smashed into the defense matrixes. Finally they were brought down and a dozen of them smashed into the first battlecruiser. It snapped at its neck and the hammerhead broke off, exploding moments later. The engines flared for a few seconds later before another Scourge dove into it, igniting the fuel and destroying what was left of the ship.  
  
The Ion Cannons opened fire again, cutting down the Zerg units. However, they were getting too close and it wouldn't be long before the Cannons were helpless to the melee attacks of the Zerg ground troops. But this was when Henry revealed his ace. The tactical nukes were launched with the battlecruisers using their laser systems to guide them. They flew past the first few waves of Zerg and went straight for the Overlords. They detonated, creating a nuclear firestorm in the void of space. Nuclear fire charred the Zerg units and vaporized a good deal of the units caught near the center of the blasts. The bright light blinded a few of the Zerg units but they weren't left in that state for long. The shockwave tore apart any Zerg unit still alive in that area, finally ending the threat of invasion.  
  
Unfortunately, the remaining Zerg air units weren't done just yet. A few of the Mutalisks had been evolving and they suddenly erupted from their cocoons into Devourers. They spewed their acid on the battlecruisers, the spores eating through the hull of NeoSteel. The three battlecruisers that were struck quickly pulled back but continued to lay down fire. Two other battlecruisers opened fire with their Yamato cannons, taking down several Devourers in one shot. Finally the ion cannons finished the job, destroying the Zerg assault force.  
  
Henry let out a sigh of relief and sank into his chair. His uniform was sweaty from all the anxiety from the battle and it looked like everyone here was tense. The officers cheered and congratulated each other at seeing the massive Zerg assault beaten back. However, it had been extremely costly. They had lost five battlecruisers, three Valkyries frigates, almost a hundred Wraith fighters, and how many good men and women? It would take quite a while to rebuild Alpha Squadron's forces.  
  
"Sir, I'm detecting incoming."  
  
All celebration stopped as the officers went back to their station. Henry swore that no one took a breath until they saw a fleet of ten battlecruisers appear. At the lead was the Hyperion.  
  
"They're hailing."  
  
"On screen."  
  
"This is Admiral Raynor of the Terran Alliance," he began. "We got your distress call and came as fast as we could."  
  
"I thank you for coming," said Henry. "We just faced a massive Zerg assault and our forces are weakened. I hope you don't mind staying for a little while just to make sure the Zerg don't attack again."  
  
Raynor shook his head. "Not at all. We'd be glad to help our fellow Terrans. It is a surprise, though, that you asked us for help and not Dominion Command."  
  
"None of the probes headed for Korhal got through," said Henry, "and I doubt Mengsk would have sent much in the way of help anyways."  
  
"True enough," Raynor agreed. Suddenly he was cut off by another fleet entering the system.  
  
"Sir, it's a Dominion battle group," Walker reported.  
  
"That's interesting," said Henry. "How did they know we needed help?"  
  
"What's going on here?" Raynor demanded. "Is this some kind of trap?"  
  
Henry turned his attention back to Raynor. "I assure you this is not a trick on my part. It is possible Dominion Command was monitoring us."  
  
Suddenly a transmission was broadcasted on all general frequencies.  
  
"This is General Ulysses of the Terran Dominion. General Orion, you are under arrest for high treason. Anyone who assists Henry Orion will face the same charge and sentenced to death."  
  
That statement probably stunned most of the officers and soldiers of Alpha Squadron. Henry looked at the hologram intensely and stood. Glaring at Ulysses, he quickly came up with a response.  
  
"This is General Orion. If you seriously expect me to surrender that easily you will be sorely disappointed. All troops that are loyal to humanity, join me. Any officer that wishes to return to Mengsk, I suggest you leave now."  
  
No one in the command center moved.  
  
"Very well then. I know this is asking a lot from all of you, but now we must fight for our lives. All units, engage the Dominion fleet. If we fail, we all die."  
  
Surprisingly every remaining warship started an attack run. The five Ion Cannons re-aimed and opened fire, striking three of the Dominion's warships and quickly blowing them apart. The Dominion responded and opened fire with their Yamato cannon. They blasted apart two of Alpha Squadron's battlecruisers but the others continued to advance. Three surviving battlecruisers responded in kind, unloading their Yamato cannon and taking out three more Dominion ships.  
  
Then five more Yamato blasts streaked past the Alpha Squadron forces. They struck several other Dominion warships, destroying them and forcing the others to fall back. Now there were only three enemy battlecruisers left to face the combined wrath of seven Alpha Squadron battlecruisers and the ten Raynor brought with him. This was more than enough to make the Dominion commander turn and flee. They quickly warped out of the system and left the Alliance and Alpha Squadron behind.  
  
"It's seems I've misjudged you," Raynor said. "Sorry."  
  
"It's fine," Henry replied. "And it looks like we don't have much else to do but join your Alliance."  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Raynor asked.  
  
Henry nodded. "Yeah. Mengsk has to be stopped, and I know about you. You're honorable, and maybe the Alliance will be a symbol of justice and peace."  
  
Raynor nodded. "Let's hope so."  
  
Nova and the Marines went through possibly ten clips before the Hunter Killer finally succumbed to their firepower. After reloading yet again they went deeper. It was fortunate the hallways allowed enough space to bring down some of the Goliaths as otherwise the battle would have been far bloodier. Down the hallway they heard more gunfire and proceeded. Around the corner two Goliaths were shooting up several Zerglings that had survived the initial sweep. However, without warning two more popped out from the ventilation shafts and landed on the units. They started ripping apart the armor but several shots from the Marines blew them off. The autocannons quickly finished them off.  
  
"Thanks," one of the Goliath pilots said.  
  
With so many Zergs around, Nova was tempted to just order the entire place leveled. However, the techs were still salvaging material that they might need and this installation was too valuable to just destroy outright.  
  
"Look out!"  
  
Two Hunter Killers rounded another corner and spied the Goliaths. They roared and needle spines shot out. One Goliath's leg was damaged and the unit fell back, off-balance. The other targeted the first Hunter Killer and peppered it with 30mm rounds. The Marines aimed for the second one and the two Zergs retreated under the onslaught. One soldier threw a grenade down and the explosion rocked the hallways. They gave chase but two massive claws cleaved the first Marine in half. His comrades opened fire and the Hunter Killer screamed. Nova took aim carefully and sent three shots down the hall. It blasted apart the thing's skull and brain splattered on the walls.  
  
"I hate this shit," another Marine muttered.  
  
The second Hunter Killer had disappeared, leaving them with no target. However, the quiet growling told them it was still around.  
  
"Stay alert, heat sensors aren't picking up anything but the thing's still here."  
  
As Nova walked forward she thought she heard something above and looked up. Just as she did the Hunter Killer fell down and sliced at her. None of the soldiers expected her to survive but in a burst of speed Nova dodged the swing, jumped over the Hunter Killer and sliced through its spine with some kind of psi blade. She then fired three rounds at pointblank range and killed the thing. All of the Marines were clearly impressed but Nova just went on. The soldiers quickly followed.  
  
Veronica was being fussy again, though fortunately it wasn't because of being sick or anything. Samantha lifted her daughter out of the crib and held her close to her breast.  
  
"What's the matter dear?" she asked, humming and trying to get her to calm down.  
  
Slowly Veronica did just that and fell asleep in her mother's arms. She carried her daughter around a bit longer, singing away before putting her back in her crib. There was a gentle knock on her door and Samantha walked over. James was on the other side.  
  
"Hey. There's a new development that I think you'll be interested in."  
  
"Something go wrong?" she asked worriedly.  
  
James smiled. "No. This time, you're going to like it."  
  
After checking on Veronica one more time and waking up the nurse, Samantha followed James to the conference room. Inside Jackson and Henry were waiting for them, a hologram of some kind of weapon active on the table.  
  
"What is that?" Samantha said as she took a seat. "And who are you?"  
  
Henry smiled and answered. "These are the designs for the plasma-pulse cannon Alpha Squadron developed. And I'm General Henry Orion, commander of Alpha Squadron.  
  
Samantha paused for a moment before finally sitting down. She looked over the image and then at Orion and blinked a few times.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"I see you've heard of it," said Henry. "And me."  
  
"All I know is that it was destroyed by sabotage," Samantha replied. "Also I heard that you didn't really like Mengsk. You decide to join the Alliance now?"  
  
Henry nodded.  
  
"That's good. We could always use new members. So how powerful is this weapon?"  
  
"According to our sensors, it is the equivalent of fifteen Yamato cannon blasts," Henry explained. "Of course, it had to go through atmosphere and we're pretty sure that if it's mounted in space it would be far more powerful."  
  
Now that truly was impressive. Samantha looked at the designs one more time before turning to face Jackson.  
  
"Can we incorporate this into the Millennium?" she asked.  
  
Jackson nodded. "Our engineers and scientists are confident they can make the modifications. And considering we haven't begun construction, it shouldn't be a problem."  
  
"Excuse me, but what's the Millennium?" Henry asked.  
  
Jackson looked at Samantha and she nodded.  
  
"The Millennium is the flagship we're preparing to build," said Jackson. "It is to be approximately four kilometers long and is equipped with enough firepower to blast the Zerg Swarm to hell in orbit of Char. Or at least that's the plan."  
  
"I see," said Henry. "What's it made out of?"  
  
"It's a new composite alloy of titanium-graphite," said Jackson, "though I'm still not sure how everything works on the thing. The engineers assure me it does so I have to trust them."  
  
"You people are ambitious," said Henry. "What are you planning to do?"  
  
"Take out all of the Zerg in our region of the galaxy and prepare to fight Kerrigan if she succeeds in taking Earth," Samantha stated. "Hopefully the UED will be able to stop her and I pray they do. They couldn't stop her in the Koprulu Sector, though maybe if my husband gets through with the information they might win."  
  
"Your husband?" Henry said questioningly.  
  
"Admiral Jonathan Kris," Samantha answered. "Commander of the UED Remnant heading back to Earth."  
  
Henry raised an eyebrow. "Jonathan Kris? Hmm. He gave me a lot of trouble when he attacked Korhal. A bloody brilliant tactician. I see geniuses are attracted to each other."  
  
Raynor burst out laughing as Samantha blushed. Jackson simply grinned and waited for them to continue on with business.  
  
"Thanks," Samantha muttered. "Can we move on?"  
  
"Of course," Henry said with a smile. "As things stand, my forces took quite a beating at the hands of the Zerg forces. They also were able to produce psionic shields, something that was worrisome."  
  
Sarah nodded. "Duran. We're pretty sure he developed them. As far as we know he's on Braxis right now and-"  
  
"Hold it," Henry interrupted. "Did you say Braxis?"  
  
Samantha nodded.  
  
Leaning back, Henry thought it over. "Yes. It does make sense. Mengsk sent a large amount of supplies and resources to Braxis not too long before the attack. It's possible he made some kind of deal with Duran to get me out of power?"  
  
"Were you a threat to Mengsk?"  
  
Henry nodded. "Alpha Squadron was loyal to me and Mengsk knew it. I controlled the second largest military faction under his command as well as a planet."  
  
"This might be more serious than we thought," said Samantha. "The Protoss are preparing to attack Duran to try to finish him off. He's been a pain for both of us."  
  
"Duran just got a big supply shipment," said Henry. "That means he's probably better prepared to take on the Protoss."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Shall we warn them?" Jackson asked.  
  
"Yes. Also, we need to do something about Mengsk," said Samantha. "Send him a clear message that we want him out of the picture for good."  
  
"Too bad we can't do away with him like the Confederacy did away with his father," Jackson muttered.  
  
"Was that Nova Squadron that pulled it off?" Samantha asked.  
  
Jackson shrugged. "I actually don't know. While we are in charge of espionage and other covert operations, I'm pretty sure it was another unit that took care of them."  
  
"How do we hurt Mengsk bad?" Samantha asked.  
  
"By cutting off his suppliers," Henry stated.  
  
They looked at him and waited for him to continue.  
  
"Korhal isn't that rich in natural resources," Henry explained. "Therefore, Mengsk has to keep himself supplied in order to maintain power. Now, the Kel-Morian Combine is still very loyal to Mengsk, or at least their leader still is. He sees him as the only stable Terran power in this sector."  
  
"How strong is the Combine right now?" James asked.  
  
"Strong enough," said Jackson. "They were hurt pretty badly after that little raid Fenix pulled off. A good many of their ships and troops were killed trying to hold back the Zerg Cerebrate infesting and taking their Command Centers. However, they've recovered enough to put together a defensive fleet of twenty battlecruisers and three defensive platforms with Ion Cannons."  
  
"It seems like everyone has those Cannons nowadays," James said.  
  
"That means they're strong enough to hold off the Zerg somewhat," said Samantha, "but would still be overrun by a concentrated attack."  
  
Jackson nodded. "That's where we come in. We have an alliance with the Protoss and we also have some pretty advanced weapons. Once we finish upgrading all of our battlecruisers, each ship will be a match for three other conventional battlecruisers."  
  
"That would be nice," said Henry. "But keep in mind of one little problem. The leader of the Kel-Morian Combine is still a Mengsk loyalist. In order to get the Combine on your side, you have to kill him. Once that's done, the new leader will probably lean towards the Alliance as you're currently much more powerful than Mengsk. Heck, with the addition of Mar Sara, you control three planets. That's over 25% of known Terran space."  
  
"How hard will it be to kill Gen Mah Sakai?" Samantha asked.  
  
"The Combine has a lot of military hardware," said Jackson. "For their ground troops that is. Landing a strike team down there is out of the question. We'd have to assassinate him. And this time, I think I can use a Ghost or three."  
  
"Good," said Samantha. "And we could definitely use the Combine's resources. How long will it take you to complete your shipyard?"  
  
"With enough resources, three weeks. Then we can turn out a battlecruiser every month or so."  
  
"Impressive," said Jackson. "We should exchange some personnel to see if we can improve on what we each have."  
  
"That is acceptable," said Henry. "Now, I have a question for you. What exactly are you people preparing to do?"  
  
The three officers traded looks before Samantha answered.  
  
"Very well. As you are well aware of, the Zerg have only five Broods in this sector at the moment. Three of them are big ones, powerful enough to wipe us out if they actually tried. However, fortunately for us, one of the major Cerebrates and the two minor ones are on Char. This means once everything is in place, we can go in and wipe out all three of them."  
  
"There is more," Jackson continued. "Before we can move on Char we'll need to weaken the Zerg forces considerably. The second major Cerebrate is based on Chau Sara. It is in fact on the primary orbital platform but is surrounded by a legion of Zerg warriors."  
  
"You want to take that out?" Henry asked, incredulous. "I don't know if that's a good idea at the moment. If you attack, they're going to come after me."  
  
"Actually, we're planning on testing a new weapon on it," Samantha explained. "It's a strategic nuclear missile. A fifteen megaton warhead. We're hoping it will kill the Cerebrate."  
  
Henry frowned. "I thought Cerebrates could only be killed by Dark Templars."  
  
"Normally that is true," said Jorgensen. "However, with the Overmind dead and Kerrigan off chasing the UED fleet, there's no one to reincarnate it. Therefore, we hope it will be vaporized in the blast."  
  
"We're testing three of them actually," Samantha added. "Because we're timing our test at the same time as the Protoss attack on Duran, we have the time to build two more."  
  
After several seconds Henry let out a long low whistle. "You people are bloody ambitious."  
  
"We're only going to do this once," said Sarah, "After that, we won't need anymore. The new titanium graphite alloy will be good enough for the other battlecruisers we will build."  
  
"Interesting," said Henry. "You people certainly will have a lot of new toys to play around with."  
  
"There is something else," said Samantha. "Something that you need to be told about. We are currently setting up a cloning facility."  
  
"Oh bloody hell," Henry muttered. "Now you people are playing God?"  
  
"The Xel'Naga played God, and they unleashed the Zerg upon the galaxy," said Samantha. "We are not going to make the same mistake."  
  
"I hope not," said Henry. "Okay, I can accept that for now. I assume this has something to do with matching the Zerg in numbers?"  
  
Samantha nodded. "The Zerg have always had an advantage over us in terms of sheer numbers. Even with our military technology designed for mass killings, we still can't level the playing field. However, our factories are able to turn out a very large surplus of equipment and supplies for soldiers, so we're going to set up a Clone Corps. It will probably make up the bulk of our troops so we can field a larger army faster."  
  
"But you're going to discontinue it once the Zerg threat is gone," said Henry.  
  
"Of course," said Samantha. "We're not going to mess around like that just for the hell of it."  
  
A nod. "Good. I don't want to create more monsters to destroy one."  
  
And that was that. With the addition of another world to the Alliance and the potential to force Combine into their fold, the Terran Alliance might very well succeed in protecting humanity.  
  
Massive energy beams lashed out and burned the planet Braxis. Several Protoss warships were bombarding the Zerg bases, wiping out everything as they slowly scorched the permafrost. They had not touched the Terran bases yet but the attack would come.  
  
Scourges took off and exited the atmosphere, preparing to engage the massive Protoss fleet. Entire swarms of them were on the Protoss sensors, almost too many to count.  
  
"All right boys, let's clean house!"  
  
Out of nowhere formations of Valkyries flew out of the cloaking field of a Protoss Arbiter and fired a hailstorm of missiles. The overwhelming firepower caught the Scourges off guard and easily destroyed their shields, taking out the first wave. Yet more appeared and started smashing into the Protoss ships, weakening their shields as the Terran ships reloaded. As the third wave approached they fired another salvo, decimating it as Protoss Corsairs mopped up any that got through.  
  
Several flights of Scouts flew ahead as point guards for the many shuttles following behind. They broke through the atmosphere and engaged the Mutalisks waiting for them. However, by now the Protoss had the edge and made sort work of the modified Zergs. They secured a landing zone and Dragoons and Zealots poured out. Probes appeared and quickly started setting up a base so the foothold could be secured.  
  
Artanis looked down at the forces spreading out as several Reavers were unloading. The force the Protoss had amassed for this operation was rather large, but Shakuras was hardly left without defenses. Now Vindicator units started pouring out and the first structures finished warping through. Dozens of Pylons had been set up and now a Gateway and Forge were being brought it.  
  
Suddenly Zerg units started pouring towards the fledging base but the Protoss defenders immediately met them head-on. The Reavers fired off their Scarabs and the detonations shook the ground. Dragoons then opened fire on those that got through and a good many had, their shields having allowed them to survive the initial bombardment. Still, the phase disruptors vaporized many of the Zergs that had penetrated so far. Without warning bolts of plasma streaked forward and burned down more Zerg. The Vindicators were ready to prove their prowess and quickly drove the Zerg back. Zealots then charged forward and sliced apart the last of the attackers.  
  
"The area is secure, Praetor Artanis," one of the Vindicators reported.  
  
"Good work. Now we must hold this blasted place until reinforcements can be warped in."  
  
It didn't take long for an entire base to be constructed. Zealots, Vindicators, and Dragoons poured out from the Gateways and amassed for the assault on the Terran base. Two carriers and a Tassadar-class battleship provided cover, accompanied by squadrons of Scouts and Corsairs. Finally, the Hyperion and two other Terran battlecruisers descended and waited.  
  
Raynor watched as the Hyperion took in the rest of the fighters that had participated in the action. He was impressed with the Tassadar-class battleships. They were a union of Templar and Dark Templar technologies and far greater than anything he'd seen before. Perhaps someday humanity would build something as powerful, and maybe it would be needed too.  
  
"Admiral, the Protoss are preparing to attack Duran's Terran base. They are asking us to accompany them."  
  
Raynor nodded. "Very well. Once we defeat his troops we'll seize control of his structures. I want the engineers to secure anything that looks out of place or odd."  
  
Dropships left the holds of the three battlecruisers and followed the Protoss shuttles and fighters. Duran's base was well defended with many Siege Tanks, bunkers, and Missile Turrets protecting it. However, the Yamato Guns from the three battlecruisers quickly destroyed an entire section of the base's defenses and the Protoss warriors rushed in immediately. The Terran Marines and Firebats stood no chance and were quickly dealt with. Many of the engineers and SCVs within the base quickly surrendered and Raynor's Marines gathered them together. They then helped the Protoss pick through the wreckage. More engineers quickly took control of the automated defenses and the Turrets fell silent. At the center of the base was a massive complex that one of the prisoners identified as a genetics lab. Carefully Terran and Protoss teams went down to clean it out. After what seemed like hours, the entire base was secured. With the majority of the Zerg dead and the Protoss and Terran forces working together to hunt the rest down, Braxis was now secured.  
  
The Protoss didn't mind lending another Arbiter to the Terrans again, especially since it was for a strike on a Cerebrate. The Science Vessel and its screen of fighters and frigates stayed within the cloaking barrier. They were a lot closer to Chau Sara thanks to the Arbiter and there was less risk of the Zerg intercepting the missiles now.  
  
"Warheads are armed," the science officer reported.  
  
On Mar Sara, Henry had mustered what forces he could still project and was prepared for a slaughter just in case. He had five more battleships from the Alliance waiting to help him as well, so he felt somewhat secure. Hopefully it wouldn't result in a massive slaughter.  
  
"Fire," the captain ordered."  
  
Three dots appeared but quickly disappeared as they went shot off. The new sub-warp engine launched the missiles into warp space but only at a diminished speed. It was more like the area between realspace and subspace. However, in three minutes they would know if the new technology was a success or not.  
  
"Shit, we have incoming!"  
  
An Overlord that had been on patrol came too close and its enhanced senses picked up the taskforce. It immediately raced back towards Chau Sara, calling for reinforcements.  
  
"We must destroy it before more Zerg approach," the Protoss commander ordered.  
  
The engines on the Arbiter flared and it sped off, giving chase. The Wraiths also took off and opened fire with their lasers, scorching the hide of the creature. Several shots from the Disruptor Cannon slowed it down but the creature refused to stop. Suddenly a bright nova erupted in orbit of Chau Sara and everything stopped. The Overlord suddenly seemed to lose its sense of direction and tried to run every other way. The Valkyries finally caught up and a single salvo ended it.  
  
"Report," the captain ordered.  
  
"I'm reading detonations from all three warheads," the science officer reported.  
  
On board the Arbiter, with its more advanced sensors, the Protoss were also finding out the good news.  
  
"Judicator, the platform has been melted away. I am reading no signs whatsoever of the Cerebrate. It appears as if the Terran weapon has succeeded."  
  
"We shall wait and see," the Protoss commander simply said.  
  
It didn't take long. They stayed in the cloaking field for several more hours but nothing moved on the platform. The Zerg around Chau Sara were completely disorganized and started fighting each other. Soon the entire planet was bathed in their blood and their numbers had been dramatically reduced.  
  
Duran watched the screen as the Protoss and Terran fleet took over Braxis. It was a minor setback, the destruction of his forces on the planet. However, other things required his attention at the moment. On this distant and cold moon, something was being created here that would become one of the greatest of the Ancients.  
  
Terran scientists were working quietly, doing their best to not draw the attention of Duran. He was a hard taskmaster and this project was far too important for mistakes. As the odd infested Ghost walked about the lab, he took the time to admire the broken body within the tank. Once he had been the greatest warrior ever, so powerful that even the Overmind had succumbed to his power. Originally many had assumed his body had been consumed by the energy, Duran had in fact moved in and extracted it immediately. There was no point in allowing such a power go to waste.  
  
Even though there was no life in this husk, power still flowed forward. Zerg DNA was slowly being written in and soon enough, Tassadar would be reborn.  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
Wonder who wants to kill me for that last scene?  
  
Z98 


	5. Chapter 5

Formatting got messed up by FF.net so I'm still experimenting. Anyways, at best this will only be eight chapters I think. Also, this chapter was rushed so it isn't as good as the others. However, I plan on wrapping this segment up pretty quickly. I hope the others will be better than this.  
  
Chapter 5: The False Emperor  
  
Jackson received the reports and smiled. The assassination of Gen Mah Sakai couldn't be kept quiet and the new Combine leadership was already in place. While they insisted nothing would change, overtures had already been made to the Alliance. He had been lucky in pulling off this operation so quickly and efficiently. The Combine hadn't expected such an approach but in the future they would.  
  
For the first time, all the current leaders of the Alliance would be meeting on Tarsonis. Orion and Reikson had gone back to their respective headquarters and were now coming back for this important meeting. He walked in and took his seat to make his report.  
  
"I'm happy to say that the Kel-Morian Combine has finally decided to consider joining the Alliance," he began. "They are extremely rich resource-wise and maintain a good technological base. With their resources, we can truly start building a fleet to match the Zerg."  
  
"What of that weapons test?" Reikson asked. "You were supposed to test that nuke on the Zerg on Chau Sara."  
  
"It went off very well," Henry replied. "My men are still monitoring it and if they're right the Zerg will finish each other off for us. They have almost nothing in the air and we've finished off the flyers that survived. The ground units are still fighting and apparently the surviving Overlords have managed to maintain some control, though now the various groups are fighting amongst each other. We estimate that there are five million dead Zerg on Chau Sara."  
  
Reikson smiled. "Now that's what I like to hear."  
  
"We've also nearly finished cleaning out the old research facility," said Jackson. "However, losses have been heavy. These new Zerg are incredibly dangerous and I personally don't want to run into anymore."  
  
"It might be too late," said James. "The Protoss encountered them on Braxis though they managed to defeat them. They suffered losses but nothing extreme and both our forces have settled in on the planet. They also have a proposal of sorts."  
  
"And what would that be?" Samantha asked.  
  
"That Braxis become a neutral world of sorts where we both maintain a presence," James answered. "It'd be a place where we could exchange technology, information, that kind of stuff."  
  
Jorgensen nodded his agreement. "I like this idea. It provides a safe place to deal with the Protoss and as we both have a commitment there, it can be considered better than any other world we control."  
  
"Any objections?" Samantha said, looking around. There were none. "Very well then, it's approved. We'll send the message after the meeting. What else is there?"  
  
"We haven't received any news from the strike team on Aiur," Jackson stated. "It's making me nervous."  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Only confirmation that they reached the system."  
  
Samantha thought it over. "They still have two more hours. If we hear nothing, then we have to assume the worst."  
  
"I don't like wasting resources like this," said Reikson. "If we don't hear anything, we should send a scout to figure out what happened at least."  
  
Jackson nodded. "We can arrange it."  
  
"Either way, we have to take care," said Samantha. "But now it's time to plan our next move. Do we strike at the Zerg again or strike at Mengsk?"  
  
"I think it would be safer to fight the Zerg once Mengsk is removed," Jackson replied. "While we're off fighting the Zerg, he might try something stupid and wreck everything."  
  
Henry nodded. "He hates all of us with a passion and would gladly have a chance to hurt us, even if it means helping the Zerg."  
  
"It will be difficult to defeat him," said Reikson. "Korhal is well- defended and he has a fleet of over thirty battlecruisers remaining. Not something to be laughed at."  
  
"It would take a great deal of resources to fight him," Samantha agreed. "However, the Zerg would be even more difficult. We caught them off-guard this time, but the next battle will be much more difficult. Do we have anything that would give us an edge against him?"  
  
"The Millennium," Jorgensen suddenly said. "By the time it is completed, we'd have at least doubled the size of our fleet. We can project a force that would be twice the size of Mengsk's and overwhelm him. How loyal are his troops?"  
  
"Depends," said Henry. "The Marines and Firebats have all gone through neural resocialization. Therefore, they will remain loyal to the last. His fleet elements on the other hand..."  
  
Samantha nodded. "So we might be able to convince some of them to join us."  
  
"This time we have to kill Mengsk, not just capture him," said Reikson. "He managed to escape the UED but this time we'll finish him off for good."  
  
Raynor remained silent. Memories of helping Kerrigan defeat the UED weren't pleasant. Unfortunately, at the time it looked like the lesser of two evils.  
  
"How many ships do we have going into upgrades?" Samantha asked.  
  
"Ten," Jackson answered. "I'd give it three months before they're ready to fight. That cuts our fighting strength down quite a bit."  
  
"We'll deal with it," said Samantha. "Then it's settled. We'll finish off Mengsk. It'd be a pleasure to not have to worry about that pathetic emperor."  
  
Nods told her they all felt the same way.  
  
Magellan had at first resisted the idea of going to Braxis, especially since it was such a cold planet. However, one look at the biotechnology the Alliance and the Protoss had recovered took care of his previous grievances.  
  
"My, my, this is all quite impressive," he muttered. "I wonder who designed all this?"  
  
"We believe it was Duran," an officer answered.  
  
"Yes. Hmm. Let me see now."  
  
The encryption around the databanks were impressive but after a few more minutes Magellan penetrated them.  
  
"Ah. Nothing can keep me out. Well, this is most interesting."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"This was a genetics lab," Magellan explained. "I believe that is obvious from all the equipment. However, from what I can see, there had been a great deal of experimentation on Protoss and Zerg DNA. I believe that this is a map of the Protoss genome. Let me see, the areas of interest to whoever ran this project involved the energies the Protoss could call upon. It's called psionic energy, by the way."  
  
The officer sighed. "Doctor, I already know all this. What else can you tell me about this project?"  
  
"Be more patient. Whoever operated this project was a genius, albeit a twisted one at that. Let me see, hmm, they were working on splicing that particular fragment of DNA into the Zerg genome so that it would have similar effects. It had something to do with the brain, I believe."  
  
"We've already dissected a lot of the dead Zerg," the officer added. "From comparing them to the other Zerg we've encountered before, it seems that a region in their lower brain has grown larger. A lot of them seemed to be bulging and it was as if there wasn't enough room in their skulls."  
  
"No, I doubt there was," said Magellan as he continued reading. "The Zerg weren't designed to have a brain shaped like that, so of course there was pressure on the newly developed parts. Let's see, there were efforts to correct this problem but it was slow."  
  
"Any way to kill them faster?" the officer asked. "Or for that matter, disrupt their shields."  
  
Magellan didn't answer for several minutes before he looked up at the officer.  
  
"If you really expect me to be able to give you an answer now, that is absurd. I have just had a chance to start reading these records and now you're asking me how to undo work that probably took years for them to accomplish. Really now."  
  
The officer ground his teeth. "My apologies, doctor. What will you need to help you with this?"  
  
"Proper work space for one. This place is a horrible mess. And I'll need a team of geneticists and biologists. This is going to be complicated work."  
  
The scientist quickly set out to his new assignment and began making a list of the specialists he would require. From what he had read already, the research behind this was revolutionary and might someday be of some use. As for undoing the work, there were always ways and ideas already floated in his head. Now he just had to think up some way to initiate them.  
  
At the massive Protoss encampment Artanis was busy expanding it. Buildings were erected for the many Protoss warriors living here and a small colony was being established. While the Protoss population had been thoroughly decimated by the Zerg Swarm, they still maintained a very large number. The total population still numbered in the billions so establishing a colony wasn't too difficult. Besides, another world under Protoss control would be nice, even if they shared it with the Terrans.  
  
Construction of a city was already underway and the Protoss were warping in food-production equipment. Despite the harsh conditions on Khyrador, they were adapting well to everything. Besides, it had been a Protoss colony in the past before.  
  
"Praetor Artanis, we've set up beacons to designate the extent of the city," one of the Furinax workers reported.  
  
"Good. When will our defenses be in place?" Artanis asked. He would always be a warrior and felt vulnerable without a proper defense.  
  
"Not yet. We are preparing to bring in some of the new Photon Cannons. They are being equipped with miniature pylons so they do not have to be in the Pylon field to be of use."  
  
Another new innovation the Protoss had developed. Despite how advanced their technology was, the dependency on the Pylon network prevented the Protoss on being too flexible and created issues in expanding any base or colony.  
  
"Excellent. Once they're in place I can dispatch more hunter teams to root out any remaining Zergs."  
  
It was obvious there were still more Zerg on the planet, hiding from the combined Protoss/Terran forces. It would only be a matter of time before they attacked, so Artanis preferred to take care of them immediately. The Terrans had settled in around the genetics lab and had begun construction of a massive base. Three of their battlecruisers remained to provide cover along with a virtual fleet of Wraiths. Until their own defensive network was in place, they were vulnerable. The Terrans were also analyzing the research that had taken place in the base and were focusing most of their time on that, so few of their troops actively participated in routing the Zerg. Artanis understood the importance of their work and didn't hold it against them for placing his troops in the most danger. Besides, the Terrans had proven themselves to be surprisingly innovative and they might figure out a way to disrupt the shields these Zerg produced. This would help both of the allied races.  
  
"Praetor, a large Zerg force is approaching from the north!" a warrior reported.  
  
Artanis nodded. "I shall lead the counterstroke myself. Organize a force Reavers and Dragoons. I shall use my personal Scout to watch over the battle."  
  
A dozen Reavers were quickly loaded onto Shuttles while Dragoons followed suit. Several Zealots also went along to act as guards and Artanis led a small squadron of Scouts ahead. Tasting battle, Artanis sped forward and quickly found the Zerg force. When he looked down he found it was largely a force of Hunter Killers. It was fairly large so he avoided direct battle. However, an idea cropped up in his head.  
  
"Shuttles, wait behind for now. I require a squadron of Corsairs to move in on my position."  
  
It didn't take long for his orders to be carried out. He quickly had them lay down a large Disruptor Web which quickly incapacitated the Hunter Killers. The Protoss Scouts then opened fire and their Photon Blasters tore through their shields. They quickly succumbed and by the time the Disruptor Web dissipated over half of the attackers were dead. The Reavers then moved in and finished off the Zerg.  
  
"A well-fought battle, Praetor," another Scout pilot complimented.  
  
Artanis nodded. As a leader among his people, he needed to guard their lives even if they were warriors. Thus the initial run had achieved its goal of weakening the enemy before his warriors engaged on the ground.  
  
"Gather up some of the dead Zerg," Artanis ordered. "We shall study them and deliver some to the Terrans for research. We must know more about these new breeds."  
  
As he circled about Artanis saw his orders being carried out. Zealots were already picking through the bodies, choosing the most-intact ones. Considering the carnage that had taken place, it was harder than it looked. After one last swing around the battlefield Artanis returned to his command ship. He looked with pride at the Fenix, a Tassadar-class battleship named after a great warrior.  
  
"Haul ass!"  
  
The Marines fought hard as they withdrew from the defensive position even as more of their numbers were killed. The Zerglings rushed forward but met a hail of bullets from several Goliaths waiting for them. Slowly the battered soldiers boarded the Dropships as it prepared to lift off. The two surviving freighters were already in the air and the Wraiths strafed the onrushing Zerg units. Each Goliath was picked up by grappling hooks and they continued to fire as they were pulled into the remaining Dropships.  
  
"We have incoming!" a pilot screamed.  
  
Mere seconds later three Scourges impacted the Dropship and blew it apart. Scraps and twisted pieces of metal fell to the ground with splattering of flesh and blood. The others were already away and the Valkyries were already opening fire, holding off the many Scourges that remained. It wasn't long before the entire taskforce was racing into orbit. Fortunately no Zerg units were waiting for them but there were plenty of Scourges chasing after them. They were finally far enough away and warped out, leaving Aiur and the pursuing Zergs behind.  
  
When they barreled out of warp space the engines on the two freighters were overheating and they only had three Wraiths left from the original escort. Two battlecruisers immediately moved to cover them as it detected something following them. Tarsonian defenses were quickly alerted and fighters and frigates quickly approached. Out of the warp hole came a small flight of Scourges but they were immediately decimated by the two battlecruisers. Finally the Aiur taskforce was home safe.  
  
Samantha ran down the hallways and into the command center. Jackson was already present and getting the report.  
  
"What happened?" Samantha asked.  
  
Jackson looked over at her. "I think we found another Cerebrate. We knew about the one on Chau Sara and there is definitely one on Char. Now we've found a third Cerebrate on Aiur."  
  
Samantha frowned. "If we had known there was a Cerebrate, I would have never ordered the raid."  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore," said Jackson. "We succeeded. Besides, I think this is a minor Cerebrate. The Zerg forces weren't that powerful and our taskforce managed to escape, despite its limited resources."  
  
Reluctantly Samantha nodded. "Fine. But did they get the crystals?"  
  
"Yes. Both freighters are loaded with them."  
  
"At least it wasn't for nothing. All right. Once they're down, I want to meet them. They deserve something for what they went through."  
  
A frown appeared on Jackson's face. "You know, you can't always reward people."  
  
"Only when I feel it's appropriate," Samantha replied, "and I feel it is this time."  
  
Balthazar looked through the list of Dark Templars. Each one had fought with him during that fateful day when the Overmind was destroyed. A few sat on the Council itself, but one drew his attention more than the others.  
  
Vertisage was an old Dark Templar, wise and patient. He had been one of Balthazar's own teachers in the ways of the Dark Templar and was willing to accept their fellow brethren from Aiur. This would be the one he could send. Artanis had already looked through the many Dark Templars and Vertisage was one he approved of too. Hopefully their decision would be the correct one.  
  
The massive construction bays on Shakuras were at work even now, laying the foundations for the next Tassadar-class battleships. Carriers, destroyers, and Arbiters were all being built in orbit while these important warships would remain hidden from any that spied upon Shakuras. Scouts were also being turned out in large numbers and in three months the strength of the Protoss Grand Armada would be doubled.  
  
Because of this renewed strength and the apparent weakness of the Zerg for the time being, Balthazar needed to choose a new target for the Protoss. The Terrans had succeeded in destroying a Cerebrate and routing an entire Brood from Chau Sara, an admirable feat despite their limited technology. However, the Terrans weren't the only ones developing new weapons of mass destruction.  
  
While the Protoss held a high warrior code of honor, sometimes the best way to fight was to slay as many of your enemies as possible using the least amount of resources. The Tassadar-class battleships were all equipped with a powerful weapon that emitted the combined energies of High Templars and Dark Templars. These had proven extremely effective against the Zerg and had wiped out the renegade Broods on Shakuras. Three such warships stationed strategically around any planet would be capable of destroying all Zerg on that world.  
  
Balthazar smiled. That fact gave him an idea of what their next target would be. Moments later the Council walked in and took a seat.  
  
"My brethren," he began. "We have fought for many years against the Zerg and it is my belief we are prepared to strike them a mortal blow. We will soon have twenty more of the mighty Tassadar battleships and with them we can wipe out the Zerg on any planet we choose. I say it is time we retook our homeworld."  
  
There were looks of surprise on the faces of the Councilmembers and then anticipation. They liked this idea.  
  
"We already know that once linked together, three of our new battleships can cleanse a world of any Zerg. Thus, their destruction on Aiur will allow us to liberate another of their strongholds. The days when their numbers outmatched our might is over. And once that is done, we shall have two worlds under our control, the birthplace of the Protoss race and the birthplace of our greatest hope."  
  
Both sides knew what he meant and he noticed smiles on the faces of the Dark Templars. It was important to let them know he had not forgotten everything they had done for his people. No, their people. It was time to severe the ideas of old and look forward to a united Protoss race.  
  
"Could we hold the planet once we take it?" one of the Dark Templars asked.  
  
"Our scientists have worked to duplicate the power of the Xel'Naga temple ever since we used it to wipe out the invading Zerg," a High Templar responded. "We are ready to deploy another such weapon on Aiur and it will provide us with a shield from the Zerg."  
  
Balthazar nodded. That was indeed good news.  
  
"In three months time we shall have twice the strength we now hold. It would not be difficult to split our forces to protect Aiur, Shakarus, and Khyrador," another pointed out.  
  
"It is also high time we adapted a Terran innovation to assist us in the defense of our worlds," said Balthazar. "The Terrans built massive battle platforms in orbit of their worlds, allowing them to mount powerful weapons without using warships. While these are restricted to their respective planets, they provide an excellent defense from invasion."  
  
"Perhaps we can mount our emitters on these platforms," a Dark Templar suggested. "Thus we can project a shield around our world that would prevent the Zerg from even landing."  
  
This was good. The Protoss were slowly learning to forsake their old conservative approaches and adapt to new circumstances. None of them had even made any remarks about using the 'barbaric' Terran methods. Balthazar looked on with pride as the Council suggested ways to increase the defense of the worlds they held or protected. If this idea worked, no Zerg would be able to penetrate any Protoss world ever again.  
  
"Do we have the workers to carry out such construction?" one Councilmember asked.  
  
Balthazar thought it over and shook his head. "Not at the moment. However, we are modifying our Probes to carry out construction work. By the time three months have passed, we shall be ready."  
  
"We must stockpile resources for this assault. There are several asteroid fields where we can mine the minerals we need."  
  
"We must keep the true objective secret," said Balthazar. "However, we can begin spreading rumors that we are planning a massive attack. It will help motivate the people and boost the morale of our warriors."  
  
The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"We shall reclaim our homeworld from the Zerg and nothing will stop us," Balthazar stated defiantly."  
  
Hours after the meeting the old Executor walked down the halls with Vertisage. The Dark Templar remained respectfully silent, waiting for his superior to speak.  
  
"We have come a long way, my friend," said Balthazar. "There have been countless victories but many defeats as well. Retaking Aiur will be a great deed."  
  
"Indeed it will, Executor. Your name shall be as revered as Tassadar."  
  
Balthazar smiled. "I would not go that far, Vertisage. However, there is a grave matter at hand and I require your assistance."  
  
"How many I be of service?"  
  
With a wave of his hand images appeared, floating in the air. Balthazar pointed at one, showing what looked like a star chart.  
  
"It is said that Dark Templars can sense the energies that emit from neutron stars, black holes, and many other mysterious things in the galaxy. I believe it, for I have felt them myself. What I have here is a map showing the route to an ancient Xel'Naga warship, something that may be the salvation of our race."  
  
Vertisage nodded knowingly. "I see. You wish me to find this ship and bring it back to Shakuras?"  
  
"Yes. Only a Dark Templar can follow the map and figure out the many mysterious along the way. I could perhaps do it, but I cannot leave the people like this. Therefore, I ask you, old friend, to take this journey. I do not know what hardships you will encounter, but there will be perils."  
  
"What will I have at my disposal?" Vertisage asked.  
  
"A single Arbiter. It is all we can spare at the moment but the ability to warp time and space should be all that you need."  
  
"Very well, Executor," Vertisage said with a bow. "I shall do my best to serve my brethren."  
  
As Balthazar watched the Dark Templar leave, he hoped he wasn't sending him on a suicide mission.  
  
3 Months Later  
  
Samantha watched the newest battlecruisers from Alpha Squadron fly in formation. With the completion of the shipyards at Mar Sara and the near- completion of another set at Dylar IV, the Alliance would be making its presence felt very soon. The good thing was that these were all up-graded battlecruisers and ten others from the Tarsonian Starports were also up and running. With nearly a hundred battlecruisers between them, the remaining Zerg forces would have a difficult time penetrating any Alliance territory.  
  
With the cloning facilities coming on line, they could soon muster an even larger army. All of this was in preparation for reoccupying Mar Sara and invading the Char System itself. There had also been significant progress in finding ways to disrupt the new Zerg shields. Samantha rather liked the eccentric scientist named Magellan. His idea involving sending a burst of psionic energy tuned against the Zerg shields was actually practical with the help of the Protoss. Because the Protoss used a different frequency and would have been able to disable Zerg shields if they were the same frequency, it was no issue.  
  
Veronica was gapping at the fleet of ships flying about. Samantha cradled her daughter lovingly and hoped she would have a peaceful world to grow up in. However, Kerrigan would probably return in approximately thirty years so they had to be prepared. Still, there was a chance that Jonathan would survive and would return. Samantha's heart hurt at the thought of her husband facing off against the entire Swarm, but he had made the decision. She was just glad he knew about their daughter before he left.  
  
The inspection flight was soon over and Samantha gave Veronica back to her nurse. It saddened her how little time she could spend with her daughter but there was so much to do. Next on her agenda was taking a look at the progress of the Millennium.  
  
Out of the shuttle windows she looked at the superstructure already in place. The skeleton of the warship was ready and they were beginning to install the Protoss reactor and the three secondary reactors. That would take two months at least and then would come the major systems. She could already see other engineers working on the engine and hoped that everything ran smoothly. After reworking things to fit in the plasma-pulse cannon, they had to sacrifice more space because of how complex the weapon was. That meant a change in the armor layout, but the designers compensated as much as they could.  
  
"Lieutenant, take us in closer."  
  
"Aye ma'am."  
  
The shuttle flew by the side of the massive space dock, partially completed but ever extending as the Millennium grew. Besides the massive flagship were several other battleships being built. The Lancelot-class battleships were going to be an important part of the Alliance fleet and with the addition of the Kel-Morian Combine, they had the resources for all these construction projects.  
  
"Commander, Colonel Hauler needs to speak with you."  
  
Samantha took the headset. "This is Commander Hardy."  
  
"Maybe we should make you an admiral," Jackson joked. "You certainly command enough ships for that."  
  
Samantha frowned. Jackson didn't normally joke.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"The Protoss just attacked Aiur," Jackson explained. "Their forces have gutted the Zerg defenses and from the reports I'm reading, I think the Cerebrate was killed too. They deployed some kind of new weapon; it basically destroyed all the Zerg on the planet."  
  
"They have something like that?" Samantha said, amazed.  
  
She couldn't see Jackson nodding on the other end. "I think it has something to do with their Tassadar-class battleships. From all their activity, I thought they were going after another Zerg world, but I didn't expect them to retake Aiur."  
  
Samantha took a deep breath. "All right. That means we've taken down two Cerebrates so far. We know that one is on Char so that leaves two unaccounted for."  
  
"My men are looking for them," Jackson assured her. "We don't want them popping up unexpected but those two are being very sneaky."  
  
"Not to mention one of them commands a large Brood," said Samantha. "All right. Keep me updated on this. I want to know how this develops and if the Protoss are going to make another move."  
  
The shuttle shook a bit and Samantha looked over at the pilot.  
  
"Sorry commander. There was some debris hanging in orbit. A Dropship is coming over to clean it up."  
  
Another thing Samantha had ordered done was the cleanup of all the space trash around Tarsonis. It provided some minerals and made travel a lot safer. After they did another flyby the shuttle veered back towards the planet.  
  
"This is pathetic."  
  
Magellan looked up and saw another one of the scientists tinkering with one of the psi emitters.  
  
"What is the problem?" he asked.  
  
"This is one of the psi emitters we used during the Chau Sara weapons test. It was broadcasting on a wavelength directly opposite of the Zerg and thus disrupting their communications within its area, but it shorted out right before the nuke went off."  
  
"Ah yes," said Magellan. "We've been having problems with those mini psi disruptors. That's what they should be called, but this project is still heavily classified."  
  
His fellow researcher nodded. "I don't think these emitters have the power to broadcast very large distances."  
  
"They just need to have enough range to cover a battlefield," said Magellan. "Besides, we're developing them for use on battleships. They don't need to be that small."  
  
"I'm well aware of that. But imagine what we could do with emitters this small. Our ground troops would be able to slaughter the Zerg while they tried to figure out what to do."  
  
A message popped up and Magellan opened it.  
  
"Oh dear."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Magellan only handed the message to his colleague. The man's face turned white and the pad dropped to the floor. The war had just gotten more interesting.  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
Chances are, I'm not going to get to ten chapters. Hope for eight people, cause I'm not making any promises.  
  
Z98 


	6. Chapter 6

Found a way to do scene changes. It's not much, but it'll have to work.  
  
Chapter 6: The Dreamer  
  
As expected, Samir Duran no longer needed sleep. However, at times he would go into a trance to recover psionic energies or mediate on the future. In one such session, Duran found himself standing before a great being. It was blissful just being in the presence of the Ancient.  
  
"My master. I am your eternal servant."  
  
The being looked down at him and its eyes burned a powerful blue. The light shining from them seemed blinding, but Duran couldn't tear his gaze away.  
  
"Samir Duran. Our birth is at hand. However, before we step into this world, we must have guardians worthy of serving us."  
  
"I have many projects in that regard," said Duran. "There has been great progress."  
  
"It is not enough!"  
  
Duran took a step back at the thundering voice in his head.  
  
"The technology you use is far too primitive for us. They will not be sufficient to protect us from the combined force of the Protoss, Terran and Zerg."  
  
"Such an alliance is unlikely," said Duran. "The Protoss and certain Terran factions are friends, but they both wish to annihilate the Zerg."  
  
"Do not forget the ambitions of the UED. They nearly enslaved the Zerg and if the Protoss had joined them, nothing would have stopped them from wiping us out."  
  
Duran swallowed nervously. He knew how close the UED had come to seizing control of the Zerg Swarms. If he hadn't acted, the UED might still have control of the Koprulu Sector.  
  
"You are correct, my master. However, what other alternatives are there?"  
  
It struck Duran with such force that he was on his knees immediately.  
  
"I give you the knowledge to create proper guardians for us. Failure is unacceptable."  
  
Duran awoke with a start. He remembered the dream with clarity; but more importantly, he retained the wealth of knowledge that the Ancient had given him. Now the real work could begin. With Mengsk struggling to maintain a grip on his own forces and the destruction of a good deal of his resources, Duran would struggle greatly to bring this to fruition.  
  
The data-interface device in the next chamber was perfect for what he needed. Duran placed his hand on the device and uploaded the necessary information to the database. It took up a sizable amount of space, not unexpected. But for this, he would need something far greater than even the Khaydarin Crystals. Unfortunately, he did not have the resources to gather something such as this. But there was a being that did. Duran was sure that this creature would help him. As things stood, it also had a great deal to gain.  
  
-Zerg Swarm, on route to the Terran homeworld of Earth-  
  
Despite the fact that Araq served Kerrigan loyally and efficiently, there was a burning hatred deep within the Cerebrate for what Kerrigan had done to the Zerg race. When the Overmind had existed, there had been a driving force behind the Zerg. They fought with a purpose; to achieve perfection. However, Kerrigan only had a bloodlust that lacked direction. She sought out the UED to solidify her own power, not advance the evolution of the Swarm. And at the moment, there was only one way to continue the advancement of the Zerg Swarm; infest the Protoss into the genetic pool of the Zerg.  
  
Araq had been focusing the bulk of his attention on properly incorporating Terran technology into the Swarm. After seizing several battlecruisers, he had experimented, working out some way to create a perfect fusion between technology and biology. So far, his efforts had been frustrated. The energy produced by the Terran fusion reactors just weren't enough to sustain a biological entity and the many technological aspects of the ship. He would have to pick which were expendable and which weren't.  
  
The first thing to go was the propulsion system. The primitive ion engines used by the Terrans were incredibly inefficient. The Zerg were capable of manipulating magnetic and gravitational fields to a certain extent and this would be far better. The result was a far faster ship. The weapons were also stripped. The laser batteries, while powerful by Terran standards, were not what Araq felt was needed. A modified version of the spores fired by the Devourers would do well, as well as those fired by the Guardians. Armor was reinforced by the armor carapace on all Zerg units. The final product was a powerful warship capable of taking on anything that would threaten it.  
  
For a final twist, Araq used a modified Overlord brain as the command unit for the vessel. Now with command and control abilities, these battlecruisers could act as flagships for separate groups of Zerg units.  
  
Araq began incorporating these vessels into his fleet and looked forward to adding more. If he could seize control of some Starports, perhaps he could manufacture them instead of being forced to infest them.  
  
"Araq."  
  
The Cerebrate was surprised by the mental link that had been established and traced it back. Its origins was just outside of the charted Koprulu Sector.  
  
Slowly, Duran materialized before Araq.  
  
"Ah, my good friend. You and I have much to discuss."  
  
"Do you have any idea what Kerrigan will do to you once she locates you?" Araq asked the infested Ghost. "You must be a greater fool than I thought, contacting me when she is so close."  
  
"On the contrary. Kerrigan has no idea that we are conversing. However, something of mutual interest has arisen."  
  
"And what could possibly interest both you and me?"  
  
"The elimination of Kerrigan herself."  
  
This perked Araq's interest, though he remained wary.  
  
"I don't think you're in any position to carry anything of that magnitude out, Duran."  
  
"True. However, I will be soon enough, with your help of course. If you assist me, then you will be given a position of great power among the Ancients."  
  
"The Ancients?"  
  
Duran smiled. "The Ancients are perfection. They are the combination of Protoss and Zerg genetics, something that the Zerg have strived for."  
  
Araq thought it over, considering Duran's words. Was it possible that they were true?  
  
"What do you require?"  
  
"What I require is the assistance of your brood. I need to locate some, items that will be needed. You shall learn more if you join me."  
  
"Nothing comes free," said Araq, "even in the Swarm."  
  
Duran smiled. "Your reward? I shall give you an Ancient body to inhabit, where your full intellect and mind can reside. No matter how vast you have grown, the brain of an Ancient can easily sustain you."  
  
If Cerebrates had mouths, Araq would have smiled. He knew about some of the activities Duran engaged in and if this was even remotely possible, he'd go along with it to a certain extent.  
  
"I shall assist, but only to the point that it serves my interests."  
  
"Of course. I would expect nothing more."  
  
Araq felt the information flow into his mind and he began looking it over. There was a great deal to behold and to his surprise, it did seem as if Kerrigan could be brought down with the plan. He would enjoy seeing the Queen of Blades suffer.  
  
-Terran Alliance Ambassadorial Base, Braxis-  
  
"The sensor data the Protoss provided us with shows possibly billions of Zerg units gathered in the Char System," Magellan reported through the communications link. "They seem to be massing for some kind of assault."  
  
"But what is their target?" Samantha wondered. "Are they going after us or the Protoss?"  
  
Magellan shrugged. "Both of us have shown our ability to hurt the Zerg badly, and they would want to destroy both of us. However, we are not equipped to handle an attack of this magnitude. Even the Protoss, with their battleships, could not fend off that many Zerg."  
  
Raynor shook his head. "Is there anything that we can do?"  
  
"Launch a preemptive strike," Orion said.  
  
Every officer and scientist looked at Orion as if he was mad.  
  
"It's the only way," he insisted. "If we don't kill the Zerg in Char, we could end up being screwed if they launch an attack."  
  
"And how would we go about launching this attack?" Jackson asked.  
  
"Well, how many of those new nukes do we have?"  
  
"Not enough," Magellan immediately countered. "At best, we could wipe out fifty percent of their forces. Unfortunately, that will not be enough."  
  
"But if we do nothing, we all die," Samantha pointed out. "If we used our nukes and the Protoss used that weapons system on their battleships, would it be possible to wipe out enough Zerg for our conventional forces to handle?"  
  
Magellan thought it over carefully. "Maybe. However, if we could destroy the planet..."  
  
"Why not take out the system?" said Orion. "I'm sure the Protoss has something they could use."  
  
Reikson chuckled as he listened to the conversation. "You know, if the Protoss could have taken out Char, I'm pretty sure they would have done so already."  
  
"Unfortunately the best way to wipe out the Zerg is to kill them all," said Orion. "That is proving a very difficult task."  
  
"We don't have the resources to wipe them out," said Samantha.  
  
"Actually..."  
  
This time it was Jackson that drew their attention.  
  
"We've been working on a biological weapon of sorts. It's an extremely infectious virus, airborne at that, which is specifically tailored to genes."  
  
Absolutely no one was breathing until Raynor dared ask.  
  
"Are you saying you have a weapon capable of only taking out Zerg?"  
  
"It's still experimental," said Jackson. "Our scientists discovered it by accident and there was no reason to do further research into it until recently. However, we still haven't gotten the targeting agent right. We're trying to go for anything that has Zerg DNA in it, but that's proving to be extremely difficult considering the diversity of the genes the Zerg have incorporated."  
  
"But will it work?" Samantha asked.  
  
Jackson shrugged. "We have an untested beta but no specimens to test it on."  
  
"So how about we go capture some Zerg, take them to an isolated facility, and gas them?" said Reikson. "My boys could handle it."  
  
"Do it," said Samantha. "We might need this weapon. What's its lethality?"  
  
"Theoretically? 100%. Of course, that's theoretical."  
  
"And if it is 100%, could we deploy it against the Zerg on Char?"  
  
"Yes," said Jackson, "however, I cannot guarantee how effective it will be. Char's environment isn't exactly friendly. And any virus in the world is damn fragile."  
  
"May I take a look at this virus?" Magellan asked.  
  
"Sure. We need to get it ready fast anyways," said Jackson.  
  
"What are the Protoss saying?" Samantha asked.  
  
"Praetor Artanis informed me that the Executor is also considering a preemptive strike," said Magellan. "At this stage, no defense we build will be sufficient to hold off that amount of Zerg."  
  
"I don't suppose we could wait another few months?" Samantha asked.  
  
"It looks more like we have to launch this operation within two weeks," said Jackson. "Otherwise the Zerg might attack first."  
  
Samantha mentally considered the force the Alliance could project. Without stripping their planets of their defenses, they could send a fleet of possibly fifty battlecruisers and battleships. Ground troops weren't a problem, but any invasion of Char with the Zerg still on it would be extremely bloody. The new Protoss technology would come in handy, but getting to the planet itself would be a chore. This would take everything in their arsenal.  
  
"Is the Psi Disruptor ready?" Samantha asked.  
  
"Yes," Raynor said. "The moment we turn it on, the Zerg are going to be confused as hell."  
  
Reikson smiled. "That means we can slaughter the Zerg when their communications are disabled. This would make it a lot easier to get through to the planet."  
  
"We must discuss this with the Protoss leadership immediately," said Jackson.  
  
"According to Praetor Artanis, the Protoss Executor wants to speak with you tomorrow. Apparently he was on a mission and is currently rushing back to Shakuras," Magellan informed them. "Communications will be arranged by then."  
  
That satisfied the Alliance leaders.  
  
"Looks like this war is about to erupt once again," Raynor commented.  
  
-Zerg Swarm, on route to Earth-  
  
"So Araq. How goes the experimentation with the Terran technology?"  
  
The UED fleet had just crushed another attack Kerrigan had led and she was in a foul mood. Even though Kerrigan had a great deal of brutality in her, there was no sign of finesse that was required to rule properly.  
  
"I have incorporated six battlecruisers into my brood," Araq reported. "They are more than a match for any Terran warship and even the Protoss will find it difficult to overcome my latest creation."  
  
"Can they be used to slaughter the remnants of the UED?" Kerrigan demanded.  
  
Despite her fury, Araq still answered bluntly.  
  
"Of course not. Even these improved battlecruisers would be overcome by the UED fleet. They still have over a hundred warships and the sheer numbers would crush my warships. As things stand, we should save them for the invasion of Earth itself."  
  
Kerrigan frowned. "I am getting impatient with all this. The UED have inflicted great losses on the Swarm and we have only just annihilated their rear units."  
  
"We can rebuild," said Araq. "Our forces are being reinforced as we speak as new hive clusters are being constructed on fresh worlds we come across."  
  
"This is taking too much time," said Kerrigan. "We must wipe out the UED fleet in one swoop!"  
  
Araq mentally calculated the force that would be needed to engulf the UED fleet at the moment. He found the answer not to his liking.  
  
"My queen, we could lose up to three broods if we attack immediately. Our forces, though extensive, are still growing. I have already calculated that if we are to invade Earth itself, we would need billions of warriors. At the moment, the total number of warriors at your command number only two hundred million. Our forces just aren't large enough at the moment to destroy the UED remnants. However, be assured that they will be annihilated before they warn Earth."  
  
The answer seemed to satisfy Kerrigan as she accepted the word of her right hand. She knew everything that Araq did so there was no point in doubting his words.  
  
"Very well then. But something must be done to level the field. I will not allow the Terrans to continue winning these battles."  
  
If Cerebrates could smile Araq would have died of it. The news from the Koprulu Sector told of the destruction of two broods already. Now, a great deal of the remaining Zerg forces were massing for an attack upon the Protoss and Terran forces in an attempt to stop them before all Zerg were wiped out in the sector. The chaos had allowed Araq to secretly build a series of hive clusters on worlds just outside of the Koprulu Sector. He used them to harvest resources and help Duran develop the technology needed to ensure the safety of the Ancients.  
  
In the end, the destruction of the Zerg forces in the Koprulu Sector meant little. As long as the other projects were undiscovered, the ultimate victory would go to Araq and his new Ancient brethren.  
  
"Araq."  
  
The Cerebrate turned his attention back to Kerrigan.  
  
"I want a warship created for me. A flagship, as it were. I require something more, proper, to travel in."  
  
For once Araq agreed with the Queen of Blades. Traveling in an Overlord, no matter how modified, was hardly fitting.  
  
"I look forward to this task with great pleasure," he assured her. "May I make a suggestion, my queen?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Perhaps you should also have the primary Cerebrates housed in your flagship. As a matter of control."  
  
"Including you, Araq?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Kerrigan smiled slyly at her Cerebrate. "Very well. However, I shall allow each Cerebrate a detachment of their finest warriors. No need to make them uneasy."  
  
Little chance she could do anything but that. The other Cerebrates all feared Kerrigan to an extent, especially after what she had done to Daggoth. Again the Cerebrate shifted his attention and attended to yet another battle unfolding against the UED. Only time would tell if his plans would succeed.  
  
-Tarsonis, capital of the Terran Alliance-  
  
When the knock sounded Samantha had been reading more reports about the formation of the Clone Corps. Though it seemed sacrilege to create life merely for killing, they had few alternatives at the moment. It was the only way to level the playing field.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Jackson opened the door and walked in, this time with a large pile of papers in his hands. Normally he just brought over data disks, but at times he didn't trust electronic copies.  
  
"So what's so important that you needed to come personally?" Samantha asked.  
  
"A favor."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Jackson placed the booklet on Samantha's desk and she looked at the cover.  
  
"Ragnarok?"  
  
"According to your husband, it's the Norse apocalypse. Or something like that. We lost the original meaning a long time ago, I'm afraid."  
  
"Fine. So what does it have to do with our current situation?"  
  
Jackson shrugged. "Actually, it doesn't. However, I am here to ask a favor, as I said. I need your permission to let my Squadron establish some mining camps on Char once we take it. There's a little project that my engineers have been working on, but they don't have the resources to pull it off."  
  
"Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself?" said Samantha. "Char hasn't exactly been conquered."  
  
"I know, but the Ragnarok was a Confederation military project that was shelved because it was deemed impractical. However, with access to Protoss technology, I think we can make it work."  
  
"Okay. So what exactly is it?"  
  
"Samantha, would I ask for something that was meaningless?"  
  
"In other words you aren't going to tell me yet."  
  
Jackson nodded.  
  
"Fine, I'll indulge you on this. But it had better be worth it. Diverting manpower like this is a drain no matter what."  
  
"Thank you. Trust me, you are not going to regret this."  
  
"I had better not."  
  
Jackson was silent for several seconds, in thought.  
  
"Do you really think this invasion will work?"  
  
"Do we have any other hope?" Samantha replied. "If we don't strike, we'll be overrun by the Zerg. They're just too powerful to defend against."  
  
"I am well aware of that. However, have you seen the calculations Magellan did? He estimates we'll lose thirty percent of our total forces in this attack. That's a bit high."  
  
"But if we wait, we might also incur a great deal of civilian casualties. Either way people are going to die. However, this way, we'll be eradicating a serious threat," said Samantha. "This allows us the time and space to start rebuilding our forces and wait for Kerrigan if she comes charging back at us."  
  
"Then let's hope to God that your husband can stop her," said Jackson. "I sure don't trust anyone else in the UED to do it."  
  
"We're really getting desperate, aren't we?"  
  
Jackson nodded. "But then again, if this works, you're right. We get time and breathing space until Kerrigan comes back."  
  
-Uncharted Planet-  
  
The world was volcanic like Char, but not so active. On the surface was a fury of activity as Zerg Drones mined the minerals and gas abundant on this young planet. Thanks to its remote location outside of the Koprulu Sector, no Protoss, Terran, or even Zerg force knew about it except for Araq's Brood. He had quietly built up the mining bases and they were extracting the materials needed to begin construction of the might Ancient warships. Moments later a fleet of Overlords carrying vital materials and artifacts arrived in the system. An entire fleet of Mutalisks and Devourers guided them in and more drones unloaded them.  
  
Black obsidian-like crystals were unloaded and carried forth to the construction site. Because the Zerg didn't have the machines needed to carry out the construction aspect, Duran had made modifications to several SCVs and given them to Araq. Now they began laying down the foundations of what was to be a powerful battleship. However, at the center, a heart-like object was already being grown. It was in fact a biological matter/antimatter reactor. Just a mere hint of how powerful Ancient technology was, the reactor could create its own antimatter to keep itself running or for weapons. This ensured that it would never run out of fuel.  
  
It would be a while before the graviton crystals would be added on. However, when they were, the warship would need no conventional engines to move. It could manipulate gravity to push itself forward or even use gravity as a weapon, throwing the force of entire planets at a single point. It was easily powerful enough to engage entire fleets.  
  
Elsewhere on the planet, Araq was experimenting with Duran's psionic shields. The problem with the enlarged brain was easily fixed with all his knowledge about Zerg genetics. No matter how cunning and intelligent Duran was, there were still some areas Araq knew more about. A legion of Hunter Killers stood ready, having been modified. However, there were several other differences as well. Besides having powerful psionic shields, they also gained the powers of both Light and Dark Templars. Add full sentience and total loyalty to that and these new Zerg were only a few steps under the Ancients themselves.  
  
It took a great deal of time to create and train these warriors. Thus, Araq took great pains to instill certain qualities in these Zerg. They were almost extensions of his will and would serve him well. Araq considered what these warriors would be good for. Certainly they were a match for any Protoss or Terran warrior and would make excellent guards. Perhaps some day they would be the elite guardians of the Ancients.  
  
What an unpleasant surprise it would be for Kerrigan once Araq revealed his true loyalties. No matter how powerful the Queen of Blades was, she stood no chance against an Ancient.  
  
-Tarsonis-  
  
"So it is agreed," Balthazar said. "Our forces will begin amassing in orbit of Tarsonis immediately."  
  
Samantha looked at the fleet that had accompanied Balthazar and wondered how much more was needed.  
  
"We can commit a total of one hundred capital warships to this expedition," she said to the Executor. "However, after this, something must be done about Mengsk."  
  
"I concur. Only if we are in a true alliance can we hope to stop Kerrigan if she succeeds."  
  
A total of ten Tassadar-class battleships were present, along with twenty carriers and over fifty cruisers and destroyers. Along with the five Arbiters, the Protoss had brought a sizeable force to the Terran capital.  
  
"We can launch in three days," Jackson added. "Currently our forces are still spread a bit thin but Mengsk doesn't have the power to launch an attack strong enough to harm us."  
  
"I will deploy a few warships to help bolster your defenses," Balthazar said. "The defensive platforms over Shakuras and Aiur are more than enough, and our combined forces on Khyrador are capable."  
  
Samantha stood up and looked out the window with a smile. The other officers looked at her but Balthazar knew what she was thinking. He was a Protoss, after all.  
  
"This war will come to an end."  
  
End of Chapter 6  
  
Another short chapter, but I'm rather drained right now. But be sure to catch the next chapter, Fires of Victory. It's going to be one hell of a fight on Char.  
  
A few issues. One, there is absolutely no way in hell the Protoss would ever go all the way to Earth to fight Kerrigan. Why? That isn't their concern. Their ally is the Terran Alliance, not the UED. Even if they respect Jonathan Kris, they won't do much else but offer minor help like some new technologies. Hence, the advanced warp drive system. Two, by the time the Zerg reach UED territory, which includes several other systems, they will have something like fifty billion warriors ready to go. Thus even if the UED was extremely powerful, the Zerg still have the advantage. Especially with the new Infested Battlecruisers.  
  
Z98 


End file.
